Wanting More
by Sorark
Summary: I Katniss Everdeen of all people just had the most vivid sex dream of Peeta and to my surprise I was smiling and a little turned on. "I got something big and huge and I want you on it." he whispered to me seductively. R&R Rated M Katniss/Peeta all the way
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first hunger games story so I hope you like it. It takes place after the first book and the story will go its own way. I own nothing its just a fan made story the characters and everything belongs to suzanne collins. It's just my ideas lol. _

**A special thanks to my Beta: notagoodpenname you are simply the best!**

RATED M FOR A REASON!

_Chapter One: _

_"I got something big for you and it's huge and I want you on it." Peeta says seductively with a grin as he walks towards me. Did those words just come out of his mouth? Did I miss something? "Want to know what it is?" He gets up on my bed and starts to crawl towards me. _

_"Peeta..." I try to say but his mouth crashes onto mine. His lips are so soft and moist when he kisses me. I try to pull away but he only kissed me harder making me moan a little. He slowly leaned his body onto mine pushing me backwards on my bed. What the hell is going on? _

_He breaks the kiss and in a husky voice asked again, "So do you want to know what it is Katniss?" His touch is so warm and his skin is so gentle and so soft. He rubs his hands up and down my leg slowly with a smirk on his face. As if I don't know what he's talking about by now. He starts to pull my nightgown up and I tense up a bit. He starts kissing me again; softly at first and I find myself kissing him back. As we continue our kisses get more intense, more powerful, more heated. He slides my nightgown off and breaks our kiss for a moment then crashes his lips back down on mine. _

_I'm not stupid. I know what Peeta wants and I have a feeling he's going to get it. I mean, he is after all a victor now and every girl wants to be his. Every girl including me now. _

_He moves down slowly and starts to kiss my neck. I let out a slight moan and he takes that as a sign that I like it. He starts sucking lightly on my neck nibbling at my skin and I let out a louder moan. He brushes his hand across my right breast and as I inhale my heart skips a beat. He smiles as he pulls his head up to looks at me. I could see lust in his eyes—and desire and passion and love... He brushes his fingers across my left breast playing with my nipple and puts his mouth on the other. My eyes literally roll into the back of my head as another moan escapes my lips. "Peeta." I moan again. His soft lips on my breast feels amazing as he sucks and flicks it with his tongue. He switches to my right breast now and starts to suck. His strong hands continue to play with the other his lips just left, keeping my nipple hard. "Peeta." I moan again putting my hands in his hair, gripping his blond locks. _

_"I so want you." He whispers in my ear turning me on and making me feel a wetness between my legs. He slides his hand down my stomach, his fingertips just barely touching my skin causing me to shutter. "Let's get these off shall we?" He says and starts sliding my underwear off until I am completely naked in front of him. He moves his whole body down from me and I start to feel cold without his warm body enveloping me. Before I can protest his absence the warmth returns as he gently starts to kiss my toes, my feet, and my ankles as he makes his way up my legs. He moves them apart and puts his lips in a place I never thought he would. I inhale, shocked at how good it feels and how good he is. He slides his tongue in me and I moan throwing my head backwards against my pillow. He brings his hand up and starts to play with my clit with drives me crazy. _

_"Peeta." I moan. "Don't stop Peeta, please don't stop." This seems to turn him on as he get more aggressive. I'm panting by now saying his name over and over. My body starts to tighten up and my moans get louder and louder until I reach my climax. _

_"I want you." He groans as he repositions himself right on top of me. He kisses me again with more power and intensity than ever before. He moans against my lips and I find myself taking his shirt off. "Katniss." he continues to moan. "I want inside you." I start to fumble with his buttons and he quickly starts to help me—first with his shirt and then with his pants. _

_I am surprised to find him with no underwear on. "What no boxers?" I tease with a laugh. _

_"No," He kisses me again. "Just one less piece of clothing out of the way." he says into my mouth. As he breaks the kiss I can feel his strong hands spreading my legs. "Katniss I need you." He says again. I look down while running my hands down his back and he moans. He wasn't kidding about that something big and huge he wanted me on. He is so hard and so big I can't believe it. I am so horny and I move my hand down to touch him. I need to touch him. He moans softly and closes his eyes. "Katniss..."_ _I start to stroke him up and down, not sure of what to do. As if he could read my mind he puts his hand over mind and starts to guide me. I started going faster and his moans get louder. He's so hard and I'm so turned on. _

_"Katniss..." he moans again. I let go of his hard dick and he slowly starts to slide into me. "You're so tight." He groans which makes me moan with pleasure. He's all the way in now and he begins to move in and out of me. _

_"Peeta." I moan. "Oh god Peeta." With that he starts to quicken his pace. His dick is so hard and feels so good as he slids all the way in and out of me. "Peeta." I whimpered and dig my nails into his back, making him moan loudly and crash his lips onto mine... _

"KATNISS!" my name is being yelled. I open my eyes and shoot up in shock. I'm panting as if I were out of breath and my heart is racing. Oh my god...I cannot believe that just happened. I haven't really seen him in over a month even though it seems like just yesterday when we stepped off of the train to get welcomed back as victors in our district. That couldn't be right though out of all the people in District 12 it was him, Peeta Mellark the bakers son, who entered my dream.

I, Katniss Everdeen of all people, just had the most vivid sex dream about Peeta and to my surprise, I am smiling and a little turned on. Does this mean I actually like him as more than a casual friend?

"Katniss!" my little sister Prim yells back up to me, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I hear her footsteps thudding up the stairs as she yells. "Katniss!"

I sigh and sit up knowing now I won't be able to fall back asleep. I rub my eyes with my hands wiping the crusty stuff away. I glance over at my door and see Prim in a bright blue dress with two pigtail braids hanging loose on both sides of her head. "Yes little duck, what is it?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"You'll never guess what mom told me downstairs!" she half yells at me. "Well..." she drifts off looking up before she stares back at me and says, "I'll just tell you because you'll never be able to guess it!"

"Prim," I sigh. "You know you don't need to yell when I'm sitting right next to you right?" I tell her softly.

"Sorry," She mumbles. "But guess what. Mom ran into Mrs. Mellark and they were talking about how they wanted to thank you for, you know… not killing Peeta and all." She pauses to take a breath. "Mom said we are invited over for dinner tonight. Isn't that great? I mean I know she was never nice to you and all before the games but she has wanted to thank you for some time now but never seems to see you around anymore."

I put my hands up to my face and sigh. "Dinner with the Mellarks tonight?" I say through my hands. "Why?" my voice is still scratchy from just waking up. "Tell mom I don't want to go okay."

"Well," Prim smiles. "Mom said she wouldn't take no for an answer, and she also wants you to get out of the house and go buy two loafs of bread and some cinnamon bread with the icing from the bakery. Oh and to tell the Mellarks that yes we will be joining them tonight and to find out what time they would like us to come by." she is now smiling because she knows there's no way I'm liking this.

"Why can't you go to the bakery?" I ask her. "I'll give you money."

"Nope." she smiles, crossing her arms across her chest. "I have to go tend to my goat; sorry Katniss, looks like you get to see Peeta." I stare blankly at her. What did she mean by that? "I mean you must miss him and all because you kept saying his name in your sleep." she adds as if she could read my mind.

"I was what in my sleep?" Oh my god I hope I wasn't saying anything else.

"Yeah, I walked by earlier and you kept saying his name over and over again. Was it a bad dream or a _good_ dream?" she teases.

"Ugh!" I throw my face into my pillow.

"I'll take that as a good dream." she adds and I hear the clicking of her shoes as she walks away. "Don't forget to go to the bakery. Mom wants the bread for breakfast." Her voice fades away and she's gone.

I get up slowly and walk to the bathroom. My hair is a mess—half fallen out of my braid. My skin is also pale from the lack of sunlight caused by staying in the house all the time. I slide my nightgown off and walk over to the tub, getting in slowly. The water is still warm which brings a smile to my face. I wash my hair and body in a daze still thinking about my dream...about Peeta. I get out and dry off, putting my hair up in my french braid to the side. I put on my brown pants and black t-shirt followed by my boots and green jacket. I glance back at the mirror and sigh. This is as good as it's going to get. I head downstairs and go out the front door. The sun is beaming in the sky and is hot against my skin. I take a deep breath and start walking towards the bakery. It's been so long since I was outside.

When I reach the bakery I stop in front of the window and look in. There he is with flour up his arms making bread and talking to his brother with a smile on his face. I wonder what they're talking about. Is Peeta blushing?

"Hey there Katniss, long time no see. Where have you been hiding out since you and Peeta got back?" I have to turn to see who was talking to me as I am pulled back into reality. It's Peeta's other brother Rye, who just happens to have a huge smile on his face. "What brings you to the bakery?" he asks.

"Oh um, I..." I manage to get out before looking back in through the window at Peeta, "I um..."

"You came to see Peeta huh?" he asks with a smile. "Well now don't be shy, let's go in and say hi." he says and starts to lead me in.

"Well no not exactly. I was just um… I was just looking for your mother." I manage to say, "My mom says yes and wants to know a time."

"Yes to what?" Rye asks confused. He opens the bakery door and the bell chimes. "Maybe Peeta knows. Hey Peeta!" he yells. Peeta looks up and over at us. It's like his eyes light up when he saw me and his cheeks turn slightly pink as a smile begins to form on his face.

"Katniss what's up?" his oldest brother, Wheat, says. "We were just talking about you weren't we Peeta." he grins and Peeta's cheeks become even redder.

"What um, what brings you to the bakery?" Peeta asks trying to change the subject. "Haven't seen you around here much. I see Prim more than you."

"My mom needed some things and asked me to get them." I tell him and walk forward to the counter where I find myself standing next to Rye again.

"She needs a time for something." Rye adds in. "Something to do with mom?"

"Ohh..." Wheat grins. "About dinner tonight, yes. So you're coming tonight then?"

_Unfortunately_, I think. "Um yes she's just wondering about the time you want us here."

"Around sunset is usually when we eat so probably about then. I'll go find out." Wheat says, "Be back in a second," His voice trails off as he leaves the room.

"Yeah I'm um… I'm gonna go help him ask mom." Rye adds and walks out too, leaving me alone with Peeta in the empty bakery.

"So," he says as he walks over to the sink. "Why haven't you been around much since we got off the train?" I'm quiet and look down at my hands embarrassed while trying to think of what to say or what to do. I can't look him in the eyes. The truth will only worry him. "So you're not going to talk to me now, is that it?" his voice sounds sad.

"I've been around." I say slowly as I turn my attention towards some cinnamon rolls. I don't remember how to talk to hi—or anyone for that matter. I've been keeping to myself so much for the past month that my mother is getting worried and Prim seems sad because I stopped talking to her like I used to. "Inside mostly." I add.

"My father has been asking about you." he tells me. "He's been wondering about your squirrels, he actually misses them." He is now standing in front of me only on the other side of the counter leaning against it. "Hungry?"

"No not really, why?" I look up at him not realizing how close he was to me.

"Want one?" he asks and points to the cinnamon rolls I was staring at a moment ago. I don't answer so he takes one out for me anyway. "Here." He slides it across the counter towards me.

"Thanks." I half smile and pick it up in my hands.

"Everything alright Katniss?" I nod my head up and down and take a bite from the cinnamon roll. It tastes so sweet and delicious and warm. "You just seem…oh I don't know, quiet. Maybe like you've been avoiding me a little bit too."

"Sorry Peeta." I sigh and look down. "I just haven't really been myself lately is all." I pause. "I haven't really seen Gale either if that helps." I add. Why did I have to bring Gale into this? I'm so stupid just ask for the bread and go. What's taking Wheat and Rye so long? It doesn't take that long to ask a question?

"That's okay no harm no foul." he smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. "So you will be here tonight?"

"That's the plan. Or well, what my mom wants anyway."

"You didn't want to go did you?" he questions me.

"It's not that I don't, it's just awkward," I pause and his smile drops. "I mean it's not like your mother was ever kind to me before and now she wants me over for dinner. It's just not what I expected is all."

"Well don't worry, I'll sit by you later if that'll take the tension away some." he grabs my hand with a small smile and I jerk my hand away. His smile drops again. "Sorry." he whispers.

"It's okay. I actually need to be going my mom needs two loafs of bread and is waiting for me to get back." he nods and grabs two of the freshly baked loafs. "Big enough?" he asks and holds them up.

"Huh?" I ask confused as my mind wanders back to my dream.

_'I got something big for you and it's huge and I want you on it.' Peeta said seductively with a grin coming closer to me. 'Do you want to know what it is?' He winked at me and started to get on my bed. 'Katniss?' ..._

"Katniss?" Peeta says snapping me back to reality. "These okay in size or are they to big?"

"Oh, um…no," I blush. "They're perfect." He shrugs and hands them to me_. "_It's on me Katniss, don't worry about it_._ You sure you're alright?"

"Perfect." I say a little too fast. "Okay um thanks," I smile. "So we will just come around sunset then I guess." I say and head out the bakery without ever getting the right time from his mom or giving Peeta the chance to say another word.

I run home as fast as I can not wanting to talk to anyone else about why they haven't seen me either. When I walk in the door my mom is waiting for me. "Dinner's around sunset." I say and set the bread down on the table.

"Where's the cinnamon bread and icing?" She asks and I freeze. "Katniss?"

My eyes widen. I can't believe I forgot that! "I um...I forgot about that." She looks disappointed. "Sorry." I mumble. "I got sidetracked."

"I wanted that for breakfast." She sighs. "Prim got all excited and everything and now I have to tell her that you forgot it."

I stare at her in disbelief. Is she trying to guilt trip me? "Sorry mom." I say again. "What do you want me to do, go back and get it?

She smiles, and I immediately know I should not have asked. "Why yes Katniss that would be so sweet of you." I sigh wishing I never said anything. "Now go." She points towards the door.

"Ugh!" I complain and stomp my way back to the bakery. I open the door and the bell rings.

Peeta looks up and looks a little confused. "Forget something?"

"Um yes," I walk up to him and stop. He's in front of the counter this time with Rye behind it.

"She forgot to kiss you." Rye teases and laughs as we both blush. "Wow you two are so easy."

"I forgot the cinnamon bread with the icing." He smiles. "My mom made me come back because Prim was 'oh so excited' to have it." I say mockingly. Peeta laughs which makes me smile.

"Is that _all_?" Rye asks and winks. We both just stare at each other awkwardly. "Oh you both suck. Here's your bread and icing Katniss." Rye hands it over the counter and Peeta grabs it and gives it to me. His hands brush against mine again and he blushes.

"Um Katniss." Peeta says quietly so only I could hear him. "Tonight can we talk in um...well privately?"

"Sure." I hesitated. "Is it about anything in particular? I whisper back.

"Maybe." He smiles. "But it's nothing bad so don't worry." I just stare at him not knowing what to say next. "Don't want to keep Prim waiting do you?" He teases. I smile and stumble towards the door. How in the world does he have so much impact on me? His smile is just so breathtaking. I walk home lost in my thoughts wondering what he wants to talk to me about.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. If you like it there will be plenty more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, it made me get this out faster. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing it's all Suzanne Collins. I did repost this if any of you are confused.

**Also a special thanks to my beta girl: notagoodpenname you rock! **

Chapter Two

Hours have passed by…slowly might I add. I sit at the kitchen table just watching the clock as my mother cleans up the kitchen. I can't help but wonder what Peeta wants to talk to me about? And in private! That just makes me wonder all the more. Our conversation this morning wasn't the best; I acted like an idiot because I was embarrassed about a dream he didn't even know I had. Yup that's me, Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, the dumbest girl alive...

Knock, knock, knock.

"Katniss, honey can you see who that is?" My mother calls from the kitchen. Yes that's right, we now have a real kitchen. After I won the games our house got totally redone. We now have full on electricity that doesn't short out, running water that stays hot for longer than twenty minutes, and to top it all off, ceiling fans in the kitchen, bedrooms, and living room. Who would have thought that you'd get an extreme home makeover for winning? And I don't even have to worry about upkeep—even though as a Victor I now have enough money to keep up every house on the block—because the capital actually pays to keep everything running nice for us. They even installed a fancy baking stove and fridge I thought only the bakery could have. So now, instead of food going bad after a couple of days, it can last for a week or two depending on what it is.

I walk over to open the door and am shocked at who I'm now looking at. "Katniss!" she yells while opening her arms to pull me into a hug. "I finally get to thank you! I haven't been able to see you since you got back from the games!" Mrs. Mellark squeals as she lets me go. She's even smiling! I can't help but be surprised that the muscles responsible for smiling are even capable of forming such a display of affection after what I had always assumed to be years of inactivity on their part. _Who is this woman and what has she done to Peeta's mother?_ While I am still contemplating this she adds "You defiantly need to come by more." she pauses. "Is your mother home darling?"

Darling. Did she just say that to me? Why is she acting as if I'm her best friend? Last time I saw her she yelled at me for trying to sell a squirrel to her husband.

"Um yeah, I thought we were coming by your house tonight?" I question her confused on why she's here.

"About that." she steps in and I see Peeta who I'm guessing had been standing behind her the whole time. He walks in behind his mother caring a basket full of what looks like food. Mrs. Mellark continues, "The Capitol people are coming by this afternoon to renovate the kitchen and a few rooms so we won't be able to cook there. So I thought I could just make the dinner here, with your mother's help of course."

"Well that sounds lovely," my mother says with a smile. "Oh Peeta you can set that down on the table." she insists after seeing the basket in his hands. "It looks awfully heavy."

"No it's not that bad," he smiles as he walks over to the counter. "I've lifted things much much heavier—Right Katniss?" he adds with a wink. I blush and nod my head yes while I turn away.

"Katniss, why don't you go up to the market and get Prim some new clothes." My mother says. "Just don't over spend." she adds.

"Alright. Come on little duck." I say and reach my hand out to Prim and she takes it with a smile. As we head to the door I hear Mrs. Mellark say."Peeta why don't you join them while we get started. Besides I think you've cooked enough today anyways." I shake my head quickly trying to wipe the utter look of shock off my face. Mrs. Mellark letting Peeta out of work AND suggesting he spend time with me—now I know she has gone crazy!

"Alright." he smiles and follows us out the door. "So what kind of clothes are we looking for?" he asks.

"I want some new dresses." Prim says and smiles. "Maybe skirts but usually I always have a hard time finding a shirt that matches the shirts I have."

"She's in that weird stage where my clothes are too big for her and hers are becoming a tad too tight." I tell hime and he nods.

"Come on, come on, come on guys!" she yells, running into the shop all excited.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her run. I mean, I've seen Prim run and get all excited before but never have I seen her so excited about clothes shopping. Before the games we'd go to the back of the store where everything was used. And even then, we would only venture into the store as a last resort when I wasn't able to scrounge up anything at the Hob. Back then we could barely afford the most tattered used clothing, and never even bothered lifting our heads to see what new clothing was available. It still feels strange to be in this part of the store.

Prim squeals as she sees several dresses she likes and grabs them and goes straight for the fitting room. "So the Capitol is stopping by to renovate your house now?" I ask trying to break the tension between myself and Peeta.

"Yeah I guess I got the short straw and they did yours first which doesn't bother me." He says. "Plus I would have told them to renovate yours first anyways." He smiles. "I mean it is ladies first after all."

I smile at him. I can't believe he is acting so nice to me after I was such a jerk this morning. Actually, I _can_ believe it; Peeta is always nice to me. As a wave of guilt passes over me I spurt something out before I have time to process what it is I'm saying. "I'm sorry I was such a snob this morning. I just had the strangest dream last night." _Oh god. I should not have said that_

"What about?" He asked leaning against the wall of the fitting rooms. "Anything good."

I blush and look away. I guess the cat's out of the bag. Well, if he wants to know about the dream, I'm going to make him work for it. "You may or may not have been in it." I tease, knowing now that he'd be interested.

"Really now." He says curiously crossing his arms. "And may I ask what it was that I may or may not have been doing?"

My cheeks get redder and I smile and look up at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Oh my god I'm flirting with him. With Peeta...and he's flirting back with me.

"Let me guess it was a good dream?" he says and I slowly nod. "Hmmm..." He looks at me with a devilish grin. "I was naked wasn't I?"

I look at him in shock. "No!" I say very high pitched and a little bit too loud. He's laughing now. "No." I say again and my cheeks are on fire.

"My my my." He's still laughing. "Katniss, with _that_ reaction, I know I'm right!."

"No you are not." I couldn't help but laugh nervously. "No you were dressed." I add.

"Well yes I'm sure I was at the start" He teases. "Until you stripped me."

"Whatever you say Peeta." I laugh again. "Whatever you say."

"So let me get this right." He says with a serious face. "I was dressed and then I wasn't?" He paused. "Did you have a naughty dream last night Katniss?"

I can only imagine what my face looks like at this moment. All I know is I'm trying my hardest to keep my eyes from bugging out of my head. "PRIM!" I half yell and he laughs. "Oh honey that dress is pretty...but um… I think it's a little too big."

"I bet it was." Peeta mumbles so only I could hear.

"Why don't you grab a size smaller that fits you better?" I tell her. She gives me a questioning look and I know what she is asking.. "We don't need to buy baggy clothes to grow into anymore. It's alright Prim go on." I assure her with a smile and she hurries off to the dress racks with a big smile across her face. Prim grabs the same dress in a smaller size. It's a light purple sundress that comes down just above her knees with white horizontal strips. She looks rather cute while she admires herself in a mirror across the store. As I turn back I realize Peeta is still looking at me with that devilish grin.

"Let's just say it wasn't a usual dream for me okay." I say and look away embarrassed.

"So I am right?" He half teases but with a serious tone to his voice.

"Will you drop it if I say yes?" I ask him.

"Of course not." He smiles. "But, I might lesson my line of questioning if you can answer me this one thing." He paused. "Did you enjoy whatever it was I may or may not have been doing naked?"

Oh my god...now my eyes are definitely bugging out of my head. I look down, embarrassed both by his question and my reaction. I am blushing again…although I realize I've probably never stopped blushing since this conversation started—when I was stupid enough to mention the dream. I know there is a huge smile on his face now. He loves making me uncomfortable. "Maybe." I mumble.

"And that's why you were not very nice this morning at the bakery?"

"Well I haven't really seen you in a month so it was awkward seeing you." I said.

"Fully clothed?" He teases and laughs at my reaction. "Okay, okay I'll let it go."

"Thank you." I say annoyed.

"For now that is." He adds. "Somehow I will get the rest out of you. I don't know how yet but I will find out what happened. After all" he pauses and leans into me. His lips are right next to my ear and when he speaks I can feel his breath on my neck. His voice is much deeper now, and barely over a whisper, "it was dirty wasn't it?" I put my face in my hands and groan with embarrassment.. Peeta pulls back and is laughing harder than ever now. He couldn't resist saying that, knowing how I react to these kinds of questions. But at least now the conversation is done.

Shopping took a good hour as Prim tried on dress after dress. It wouldn't have taken so long if she hadn't decided to also try on several skirts. This lead to what felt like an eternity of her looking through all the shirts in the store trying to find one to match a skirt she liked. She keeps rambling about how she doesn't want to look five anymore and wants to look more grown up like me. Clothes are always a struggle with Prim which is why mom usually goes with her on these occasions. I did however pick out a couple of shoes she fell in love with.

After checking out we headed home with Prim half skipping half running in front of us eager to show mom what she got. Peeta is walking next to me with a smile on his face probably trying to think of ways to trick me into telling him more about my dream. I try to ignore him and just keep walking. My face is still red from blushing and Peeta seems to like that. He seems so different since I last saw him. More smiley and flirty and happy. I love seeing him this way. When he smiles at me I can't help but just smile right back at him. _Who are you Peeta Mellark?_ Even after being home surrounded by tons of girls he still has his eyes set on me, and I have no idea why.

I stop walking as we reach my house and turn to him. "So what's up with our moms?" I ask. I meant to ask him earlier in the store but my stupid dream comment made sure that couldn't happen. "I mean she hates me but now is all buddy buddy with my mom? It doesn't make sense."

"Well after we were reaped they would watch the games together so that if/when one of us died they'd have someone with them." He tells me. "My parents took care of Prim and your mom after they saw how you were treating me in the arena, even when I was with the Careers and you thought I was trying to kill you. ."

"So because I didn't want you to die she loves me?"

He could see the confusion in my eyes and voice. "She loves that you kept me alive and didn't let me die."

"I would never let you die." I whisper mostly to myself and look down. He must have heard me because before I realize what's happening he has wrapped his arms around me and I find myself wrapping mine around him, tightly.

"I feel the same way." He whispers resting his head on mine. I didn't realize how much I missed his touch until just now. I feel so small wrapped in his arms. It is while I am trying to burn this moment into my memory that I feel Peeta tense in my arms and I know we've been spotted.

"Awe!" Rye said. "Look Wheat, they're so cute hugging all close and everything." we break apart immediately and look up. There they were Rye, Wheat, and Mr. Mellark walking towards us.

"Don't stop because of us now." Wheat smirks. "We will just be inside watching from a distance" he teases and we both blush. Both his brothers laugh as they walk past us and Mr. Mellark just shakes his head with a slight grin on his face.

"I miss your squirrels Katniss." He tells me. "They were always my after dinner snack and boy have I been longing for one."

"Sorry." I say and frown. "I haven't really been in the woods since I've been back."

"Oh it's quite alright dear, I'm sure I'll get to enjoy one again sometime." Mr. Mellark takes in a deep breath through his nose and sighs. "Smells wonderful doesn't it?"

I smile at him. "Sure does." I say and we all walk inside my house.

I walk over and sit down on the new love seat the Capitol gave us. It's very soft and fluffy. My favorite part is how I can push a button and it'll recline, making it even more relaxing to sit in. Mr. Mellark is in the corner reading a book he brought along while Rye and Wheat sit on the couch across from me playing some kind of card game with each other. Prim sits on the floor watching them play, amazed. Peeta walks over from the entry way and sits down next to me silently. I cross my arms across my chest and just stare blankly at Rye and Wheat wondering what they are doing. I've seen many kids at school play card games—I just never really cared to figure out how to play. It's not that I viewed the games as pointless, I just didn't have time for such things since I spent all my free time hunting and with Gale and just trying to survive.

"It'll be maybe another twenty or so minutes guys." Mrs. Mellark says from the kitchen. I look up to see her and my mother busy cooking. I'm not sure what they are making tonight but it smells so good. I sigh and lean back.

"Prim, sweetheart," My mother calls from the kitchen. "Would you be a dear and set the table for me." Knowing she has no choice she sighs and gets up. Picking up on Prim's sigh, Peeta's dad offers to help her. Their absence from the living room leaves me alone with Peeta, Rye, and Wheat. Great, this should be fun.

"So." Wheat starts as soon as Prim and his dad leave the room. "That was some hug huh?" he winks at us.

"It was a normal hug," Peeta states. I nod in agreement, but the more I think about it maybe we were a little too close. I mean, both of our chests were pressed together, and I mean _very_ closely pressed together. It definitely was not the type of hug I'd give Prim or my mother. "What's the big deal?" Peeta asks.

"Well it just seemed awfully cozy to me." Rye adds.

"Exactly." Wheat teases. "Way too cozy for a normal hug."

"Oh big deal, we hugged. Get over yourselves." I say a little too harsh.

"My my, aren't we getting a little defensive now Katniss." Rye says putting his cards down. "I think that means you likes a certain somebody. But don't worry, I won't name names because I'm not that kind of guy, am I Peeta?" He puts way too much emphasis on Peeta's name. I have to get out of here.

"You know what," I say and stand up. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Awe come on now Katniss don't be like that." Wheat says amused. "We're just messing with you is all." I turn and look at him before he adds, "Because frankly you two just make it way too easy. You and Peeta blushing left and right, I mean come on, how can I refuse a little tease?"

I shake my head, turn, and walk outside. I head over to the candy shop which has already closed by now and sit down on the bench by the door. I look down at my feet trying to figure things out. Was the whole night going to be like this—Peeta's brothers looking for any way to make me feel uncomfortable?

I take a deep breath and try to relax. Even though I don't want to, I can't help but replay the dream in my mind. _"I got something big and huge and I want you on it." _My god, could he of said it any better? Just remembering that one sentence turns me on and I start to think about Peeta, again. His perfect body just has to torment me today doesn't it? His strong arms show off his muscles and his white shirt just is always snug against his chest showing off his abs. I could even feel his muscles through his shirt today when he hugged me. Maybe I should have taken that as a sign that we were too close, but it felt so right. I just want to run my hands all over his abs, tracing them back and forth. And I want to make him smile that sexy grin that lights up his bright blue eye. I could just get lost in them. As for the something big downstairs...that I have no idea about but boy could I only imagine…

"Mind if I join you?" My thoughts are interrupted and my body jerks up suddenly to find Peeta standing in front of me. I must look like a stunned animal. Even though he couldn't possibly know what I was thinking about, I am so embarrassed that even saw me while I was thinking about…well how well-endowed he might be. _What is wrong with me today?_

I shake my head no and he sits down next to me. "I'm sorry about my brothers Katniss." He says rather calmly. "If it makes you feel any better they are far worse to me at home."

I smile. "I can't imagine."

"It's not all bad, especially when I can get them back for it," he says reassuringly. There is a long pause. I finally lift my head up from staring at my feet and give him a hint of a smile. I feel a slight shiver run down my spine as he returns the look. "I want you to have something." he says reaching in his pocket. I watch him pull out a little black box and he hands it to me. "I saw it in the market the other day and it just had your name all over it."

"You didn't have to get me anything Peeta," I say, afraid to reach for it. I hope it's not a ring. That's and awfully small box. One that usually contains a ring.

"Here." He puts it in my hand and smiles. "If you don't like it that's okay too."

I breathe in slowly and hesitate before opening the box. When I finally lift the lid, staring back at me is a small silver arrow. I realize it is attached to a chain and I sigh as I take it out of the box. A silver arrow necklace. I couldn't help but smile. "I love it Peeta."

"I know how much you love your arrows…or, I mean, how good you are with the bow. This arrow can remind you of that." He shrugs. "You don't have to wear it. I just wanted you to have it."

"It's perfect." I say and take it out of the box. "Will you help me put it on?" I ask him and he smiles. He takes the necklace from me and carefully places it around my neck, clasping the chain shut. His hands brush against my skin and I shiver from his touch. The arrow rests on my chest, so near my heart, and I can't help but think of my father right now. Even though Peeta probably doesn't realize it, having this small little charm is a reminder of the skill my father taught me so many years ago. A skill that allowed me to keep my mother and Prim alive during those hard years in the seam when I would go hunting. And through that hunting I was able to meet my best friend, Gale. My father's teachings kept Peeta and I safe during the games too, and without that, I could not be here, in District 12, sitting next to Peeta, the boy with the bread, right now. I shudder as I think just how meaningful this present is.

"Cold?" He asks me noticing my shiver..

"I'm okay." I smile at him. I decide to change the subject away from the necklace so I don't become emotional. "You wanted to talk to me about something this morning." He looks confused so I continued. "You wanted to talk in private later today and you said it wasn't bad. Do you want to talk now?"

"Oh that." He says, the tone in his voice making it sound bad. He runs he hand through his blond hair and sighs. "Um well..."

"Katniss, Peeta!" My mother calls over to us. "Dinner is done!" Wow, could her timing be any worse?

"After you." He says moving his arm towards the door with a sadness to his face. I get up and he follows me inside. I take my seat next to Prim while Peeta sits down in the empty seat next to me. _Great now I'll have to suffer through this meal wondering what he wants to tell me._ He told me this mothingvit's nothing bad but somehow I have a feeling that it is. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore after all. Maybe I waited too long to realize I wanted him and he moved on to some ditzy girl that only wants him because he's a Victor and . Fantastic. I look down at my empty plate while my fingers mindlessly trace the outline of the flower design on my napkin.

I can't get the thought of him not loving me anymore out of my mind. I try to convince myself that's not true. He wanted me in my dream—_am I really trying to convince myself that Peeta loves me because the "dream version" of him wanted me? I must be desperate for reassurance._ Whatever works, I guess. Besides, _wanted_ is a bit of an understatement, try he _needed_ me. Why couldn't that be now? Well obviously not right this moment, as in here and now on the dinner table. Although now that the thought had entered my brain and I was thinking about it, I kind of wish he was. I wish it was just me and Peeta having dinner tonight.

He could slowly bend me over, my breast pressed against the table, and slide right in me. Or, I could lay back flat on the table near the edge and he could pull my legs apart and enter that way too. It would be quick and fun. Easier than the bedroom. His hands running all over my body as he thrust in and out of me, kissing me anywhere he could reach. Just one problem, Peeta and I aren't alone tonight. I frown.

At this moment I think I want Peeta more than I have ever wanted food. This is bad. I am very horny and at the dinner table with his and my family and all I can think about is fucking him on this table. _What in the world is wrong with me? Did I hit my head this morning too? _I glance down at Peeta's lap wishing I could see through his blue jeans wondering if he was turned on too. I just wanted to rip his jeans off with my teeth and have him for dinner and desert. I want to hear him pant my name. Katniss, Katniss, KATNISS!

"Katniss." My mom calls. "Honey can I have your plate."

I'm still staring down at Peeta's crotch but no one seems to really notice that. I didn't hear her at all. "Katniss." she says again and Peeta nudges me in my side. I jerk up confused. "Your plate honey." She smiles at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry I just kind of spaced out." I say holding my plate up for her and she takes it. I look across the table and Rye is staring at me with a smirk on his face as if he could read my thoughts. Oh god. I blush and look back down at my lap. My mom try's to give me my plate back but I'm not paying attention so Peeta grabs it from her and slides my plate right under my head. "Sorry." I mumble again wondering what everyone is thinking about me now. I look over at Rye who is still smiling over at me with his _I know what you are thinking about_ smile.

Thankfully Mr. Mellark interrupts this awkward moment. "Here is to Katniss and Peeta." He says with a smile as he holds up his glass of wine. "For loyalty and friendship and, well…for not killing my son." We all chuckle as this, because really, there are only two reactions his words can bring, and laughing is a better alternative than crying.

"For taking care of each other no matter what happened." My mother adds with a smile.

"Till death do you part?" Wheat mutters and Rye nods in agreement. "To the start of something new indeed."

We all take a drink out of our glasses and set them back down on the table. Mrs. Mellark looks like she couldn't be happier. I glance over at Peeta who is looking at me with the sweetest smile, which causes me to smile right back. I am so thankful he is next to me right now.

A/N: I'm stopping here but don't worry the next chapter will pick up where this one end off. Tell me what you think, I love reading all of your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 for everyone. I got it out a day faster than I wanted because of all of your nice reviews. I love reading them. As always I own nothing that is Suzanne Collins.**

**A special thanks goes out to my Beta: notagoodpenname you are amazing!**

Chapter Three

They all drink out of their glasses and set them back down on the table. Mrs. Mellark looks like she couldn't be happier. I glance over at Peeta who is looking at me smiling which causes me to smile.

"So Katniss tell me," Mrs. Mellark says after taking another sip of her wine. "Why did you choose to not kill Peeta?" I look at her confused. What is she even asking me? Did she _want_ me to kill Peeta in the games? As though she were reading my thoughts she clarifies, "Not that I'm unhappy that you didn't kill him, I was just wondering what changed your mind to help him when he was dying." I guess her question makes a little more sense now.

"Well they changed the rules so I knew we could make it if we stuck together." I reply

"So you risked your own life for his. There has to be something more to it than that?" She questions me.

I shrug, "Not really. He would have done the same for me." I pause and look at my mom. "Is this dinner about interrogating me?"

She looks stunned. Frankly, I'm a little stunned myself at saying that, but I don't care. All day long I have been fielding questions about my relationship with Peeta. "No Katniss," She finally says.

"Well it sure feels like it," I say a little harsh. "I mean I saved Peeta's life, yes. What did you want me to do, kill him?" I pause and look Mrs. Mellark. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open. This might be the first time I have ever seen her at a loss for words. "Did you?" I demand, and still no one says anything. "Let's just get one thing straight. You hate me and you always have so I most certainly do not understand why all of the sudden you're Mrs. Nice around me." I half yell while standing up. "Also, I would never ever—and I do mean _ever_—kill Peeta, even if my own life depended on it!" Now instead of waiting for a response I don't give anyone a chance. I storm out of the room and through the front door as I start running for the woods and not daring to look back.

I duck under the gate and make a run for it. Yes I know the Capitol people are in the district today fixing up the Mellark's house but I really don't care. It's foggy in the woods tonight, which is expected since the sun is going down. I grab my bow and arrows in case I encounter any animals. It's not dense so I can still make out where I'm going, but certain areas are harder to see than others. I make my way over to my usual tree and I'm surprised when I see Gale sitting on my rock. A twig snaps and he jerks up.

"Katniss?" He questions and stands up. "Is that you?"

"Hey Gale, yes it's really me." I tell him as I walk closer towards him and take a seat on the rock.

"It's been awhile Catnip," He says while he sits back down next to me. "I was beginning to think that I would never see you again." He clears his throat. "I mean I've only seen you once since you've been back and it wasn't for long since Haymitch took you away for some victor thing."

"Yeah, sorry I haven't really felt up to being around people since I've been back." I tell him but I can tell he doesn't buy it. I keep trying to explain anyways, "I mean my sleep is not the same as it used to be so I usually just stay indoors. I've been helping my mom with the cleaning and cooking with Prim."

"So you never have time for your best friend anymore because you have money now and I don't?"

I looked at him shocked and angry. Where in the hell did that come from? "What does my money have to do with anything Gale?"

"Well, it's just some of us can barely afford food and you get everything you've ever wanted now and you haven't once offered to have us for dinner!" He half yelled. "I mean sometimes I'm in the woods for hours and still have barely enough to feed my family. Do you know how that makes me feel?" I just stare at him afraid to talk knowing he would take whatever I say out of context. "After all I did for your family when you were gone Katniss, you owe me."

"Owe you?" I say aggravated. "For what?" I demand.

"For doing what you asked me to and making sure Prim and your mother did not starve!" He was yelling at this point, prompting me to stand up and take a few steps away from him. "You have no idea how long I spent hunting and trading so that both our families could eat every night while you were off cuddling with Peeta!" Whoa, when did Peeta get involved in this? I bet that's why Gale's so angry. It has nothing to do with food. Now I'm furious.

" 'While I was off cuddling with Peeta!'" I yell. "Try, 'off trying not to get killed so I could come back home to my family!' How dare you say that to me. You have no idea what I went through Gale and you think you have the right to say I was off snuggling with Peeta the whole damn time?"

"I'm not stupid Katniss, I saw you two in the cave!" He steps closer to me causing me to step backwards. "I saw when you kissed him, I saw everything! I know the only person you would ever risk your life for is Prim, so why in the hell were you out there about to get yourself killed for him! I saw it all Katniss! If it wasn't for Thresh you'd be dead!"

"I'm not dead Gale, I'm right here right in front of you!"

"Then why Katniss! Why did you risk your life for him!" He grabs my arms so I can't back away from him again.

"I don't know why I did it, I just did. I couldn't let him just die Gale, that's not who I am." I try to pull out of his grasp. "Let go of me!" I struggle some more. "Gale you're hurting me let go of me!" I yell again.

"You know why you helped him Katniss, don't you dare lie to me!" His face is bright red. "Just admit it! Just admit that you have feelings for him!"

"What is your problem Gale!"

"My problem is that I am in love with you Katniss! I would do anything for you and I have done anything you've ever ask me!" He is still yelling holding me in place. "You owe me and I own you!"

"I don't owe you for anything Gale. I didn't hold a knife to your neck and force you to help my family while I was in the games! All I did was simply ask you to not let them starve to death! And besides, Peeta told me his parents were feeding Prim and my mother. They were the ones keeping them company during the games and looking out for them while they were going crazy just hoping I wouldn't get killed. So don't you dare even try to lie to me Gale!" I yell back at him which pisses him off even more. "I'm sorry if you think I owe you, and I'm sorry I do not love you back Gale, but you need to realize we can't always get our way. Nothing, and I mean nothing, ever works out for me anyways with the Capitol continuously stepping in and ruining my life." His grip is even tighter on my arms but I keep talking anyways. I have to say this. "But the one thing I do have control over is who I choose to be with, who I want to see, and what I want to do! So get your hands off of me Gale Hawthorne or so help me god you will regret it!"

"Is that so Katniss!" he's towering over me, his face is bright red, veins bulging out of his forehead as he yells. "What will I be regretting Katniss because if it weren't for those games you and Peeta would have never gotten close and you would be all over me right now!" his grip gets even tighter and I can tell he's starting to cut off the circulation in my arms. "The only thing I regret is not stopping you from volunteering. Prim should of been the one to go off, not you! Then I would have been the one comforting you and Peeta fucking Mellark would be dead!"

In an instant I pull my arms down, his hands still gripping on mine tightly, as I raise my leg and knee him right in the groin. He bends forward yelling in pain as his grip loosens on me. I yank my arms away stumbling backwards trying to catch my balance and I crash right into a tree. I look back at Gale and he is still hunched over clutching his stomach trying to catch his breath. I take the opportunity and make a run for it back to town. My arms are aching with pain as I try to rub them. The circulation is coming back in and there is a tingling feeling in my fingers which starts to hurt a little. I duck under the fence with my bow still over my shoulder and arrows on my back. I half run / half walk towards the town shaking with fear. _How could Gale do that to me? _The Gale I knew—or well, the Gale I thought I knew—would have never hurt me. As I reach town I see the peacekeepers getting into a car. I stop dead in my tracks. I look around quickly and run behind the nearest building I can find. I most certainly do not want them to see me because not only will the confiscate my bow but they will ask me what I was doing with it. _Shooting people for target practice?_ I do not want them to find out and take away one of the only freedoms I have left, that's for sure.

"Katniss?" A voice calls out to me slowly. "What in the world are you doing back here?" It was Madge Undersee. Her hair is longer than I remember, and curls frame her face. She is wearing a nice dark blue dress with flowers on it. On top of the dress she wears a little black jacket. _Very stylish._

"I was just..."

She cuts me off. "Coming back from the woods?" The look of shock on my face makes her smile as she continues . "Not to worry Katniss, I would never tell on you." She hesitates and I notice her eyes are squinting to look at me closer. "Are you crying?" I put my hand on my face and sure enough I was. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"I'm alright Madge," I wipe the tears away and force a smile. "Just another typical bad day in the life of Katniss Everdeen. I should get going." I tell her and start to walk away. I need to get as far away from her and Gale—wherever the hell he is now—as fast as I can.

"Alright Katniss." She calls after me. "Get home safely it looks like a storm is coming!"

I look back at her and try to say in my most normal—I didn't just knee Gale in the groin and run away—sounding voice, "You too Madge! I'll see you around." and with that I continue on towards my home. As I pass the bakery I notice the lights are on. _They're_ _home_? I hope the rest of dinner didn't go by too badly for my mother. But, who am I kidding, do I really expect that they sat around and joked about current events for the rest of dinner after the way I acted. I'm sure when I do get home my mom will probably yell at me for how I acted towards Mrs. Mellark. As I get closer to my house I slow down a little dreading what is going to happen. She will yell, I will yell, and Prim will cry. Well, if feels like half my conversations today have been me yelling, so let's get this over with…

I open the front door slowly and walk inside shutting it as quietly as I can. I hear my mom in the kitchen. The water is running so that means she is washing the dishes from tonight. I head towards the stairs as quietly as possible just as she sees me. _Great, I can sneak up on any prey in the woods without it so much as hearing the leaves beneath my feet but I can't even make it to the stairs without my mom noticing_. I make a run for it, stomping my way all the way to my room and I slam the door shut. Now that's she knows I'm here there's no need to tiptoe around anymore. Reaching my room I hurry over to my bed and flop down, burying my head into it as I start to sob uncontrollably. I hear a soft knocking sound on my door and before I can yell for whoever it is to go away it opens. "Katniss?" Prim whispers. I hear her footsteps as she walks over to me and can feel the mattress sink as she sits down next to me on my bed. "You okay?" I don't answer her as I continue to cry into my pillow, my body shaking. I'm sure _that_ answers her question better than anything I could have said just now. I feel the mattress lift up a bit from where she is sitting and I assume she is going to leave me to cry myself out in my room. When I feel the mattress sink again I realize she was just repositioning herself to get closer to me. "Everything will be alright. Mom's not entirely happy with what you said to Mrs. Mellark." she's still whispering and starts to rub my back the way I always do for her when she has a bad dream. "But in a way I think she is happy you ruined the meal."

I roll over onto my back to look at her before I respond. "She can't possibly be happy with me ruining the meal. But really…I mean, come on Prim, don't you find it weird that Mrs. Mellark is suddenly off of her witches broom and treating me like I'm some kind of royalty now?" My voice is scratchy and Prim chuckles. I try to swallow back my tears that don't seem to be able to stop from running down my cheeks before I continue speaking. "I never thought I'd ever see the day when she would be civil with me. What does she actually want from me?" I half question.

"I wouldn't think too much into it Katniss," Prim says as she lies down next to me so that now we are both looking up at the ceiling. "It's not like she is plotting on how to kill you or anything like that." We both laugh. "I mean, unless she was trying to poison you tonight." This makes us laugh even more.

"Unlikely." I say but wondering about it all the same. "She doesn't have the guts to try to kill someone. Otherwise she would have tried many years ago."

Prim rolls on her side and puts her arms around me. "I'm glad you are okay." She whispers and closes her eyes. I wrap my arms around her keeping her close to me. Prim misses me, that's for sure, just as much as I miss her. I look over towards my bedroom door to find my mother standing there with a slight smile on her face. I tense up wondering when the yelling will begin.

She walks in quietly towards us and grabs a blanket. "It's going to get cold tonight." She whispers to me, "Looks like a storm is coming." I nod my head yes and close my eyes. "I'm sorry." I hear her say sadly and I look back at her. "I should not have forced this on you tonight. I know you have not been yourself lately and it was wrong of me to expect you to want this."

"It wasn't all that bad." I say and she smiles. "I mean it was nice seeing Peeta again." she nods. "I have missed him." I say slowly.

"Well I'm glad." she tucks the covers around us. "If there is anyone at all who knows what you are going through Katniss it is Peeta."

"You're not mad at me?" My voice is faint but shaky.

"I was furious at first, but as the time passed not so much." she kisses me on my forehead. "But when nightfall came I was more worried about if you'd be coming home or not." she says with a sigh and stands up. "Get some sleep sweetheart, tomorrow is a new day." She walks out leaving me alone in the dark with Prim who by now is fast asleep at my side. I sigh; closing my eyes just hoping tomorrow would be much much better.

_"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever if your favor!" Effie Trinket tells us at the reaping with a bright smile. "Now ladies first...Primrose Everdeen!" My heart stops and I scream._

_I go to run to her and I find myself on stage with bright lights blinding my eyes. "Katniss, the girl who was on fire!" Caesar yells and the crowed goes wild and I'm being taken off the stage. When I look back I see Peeta smiling with Cesear. "Handsome lad like you, there must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" Cesear asks and the audience is quiet. _

_"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." Peeta says with a sad smile. _

_"She have another fellow?" Cesear prods._

_"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her." _

_Cesear leans in, "So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" The audience goes wild._

_Peeta sighs. "I don't think it's going to work out. Winning...won't help in my case." _

_"Why ever not?" _

_"Because...because...she came here with me." Peeta says with his eyes glossed over. _

_Suddenly everything is blurred. I'm trying to see where I am going. It's dark and foggy. "Here's some advice. Stay alive." Haymitch says, "Not only are you hostile, I don't know anything about you. I've asked you fifty questions and still have no sense of your life, your family, or even what you care about. They want to know about you, Katniss."_

_"But I don't want them to!" I scream and run right into a tree. I'm in the woods trying to see straight. _

_"You are a fool." Haymitch says in disgust. "Do you think he hurt you? That boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own."_

_"He made me look weak!" I yell and fall to the ground landing in bushes and scream again. "He made me look weak!"_

_"He made you look desirable! And let's face it, you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were about as romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you. Now they all do. You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lovers from District Twelve!" _

_I force myself up and make a run for it. I have to get out of the woods and fast. I don't even remember going back into them tonight. Was I sleep walking? Everything is still blurry and I see a man several feet in front of me. "Hello?" I call out. "Who's there?" he is standing over something or someone, a sword in his hand and he begins to walk towards me. "Gale?" I call out confused. As he gets closer to me my heart stops. It's Cato! He brings the sword down swinging, just barely missing my body as I scream. I roll and start to try to run as he chases me, grabbing me by my legs so that I fall to the ground. I land on something soft and wet. I push myself up to get a better look and I see Peeta laying there motionless...dead._

_"You're next lover girl." Cato yells stabbing the sword through my chest. _

"KATNISS!" Prim is yelling. "KATNISS ARE YOU OKAY?" I'm still screaming. "MOM!" Prim yells.

I feel someone wrap me in a hug and I try to fight against them. "NO!" I yell. "PEETA, NO!"

"Honey it's okay!" My mother is yelling at me. "It was just a dream Katniss!" She gets a better hold on me and pulls me close to her. "It was just a bad dream honey everything is okay." she rubs her hand up and down my back trying to calm me down. "Shhh..." she whispers over and over again until she feels my breathing slow and my muscles start to relax. She pulls me away at arm's length to get a better view of me. I am crying. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head no and she gives me a sad smile. "Prim why don't you put some hot water on the stove?" she asks gently and my sister hurries off down the stairs. "Some hot tea will soothe you. I'll be right back."

I turn and let my legs hang off my bed. I run my hands through my hair and I let out a deep breath. I get up and walk over to my dresser. My clothes are soaked through. I take them off and throw them into a pile on my floor. I open my dresser drawer and pull out a pair of black shorts and put them on followed by a dark blue shirt. I look down at my arms which, as I expected, are bruised from Gale. I slide on my black spring jacket and zip it up so no one will notice the marks. I don't want to explain what happened in the woods with Gale—hell, I don't even fully understand what happened. I slide on my boots and go downstairs to join my mom and Prim. Prim sits at the table eating some leftovers from yesterday's dinner, my mother stands at the stove waiting for the water to heat up.

"If it's okay, I'd like to go for a walk?" I tell them both and my mom looks up at me. "I need some fresh air."

My mom nods her head and smiles at me. "Don't be gone too long alright sweetie. I don't want to have to send Prim looking for you."

I smile at her, "I won't be. Don't worry." I wave goodbye and head out the door. The ground is wet from the storm and it's foggy out. The air is brisk and smells fresh and clean. I begin to walk, not having a specific ending point in mind. The streets are busy and I watch the men heading towards the mine to start their morning shift. Two elderly women are sitting on a porch gliding in their rockers as the drink a cup of tea or coffee. I can see the steam rising out of the cup and I wish I had stayed to at least get some tea from my mom before I left the house. As I stop coveting their drinks and turn my attention back to the workers around me I stop dead in my tracks. I see Gale standing maybe forty feet away from me. I look around to see where I'm at and I see the bakery to my right. Without a thought I immediately dash towards it and step inside. A bell rings to announce my entrance.

"We're closed." A voice calls from the back. "Come back later." He says and walks out to the front of the shop. He has a white apron on, with flour covering his arms and streaked across his face and hair. Looking at him there I can't help but grin. "Katniss." his voice beams.

"Hey, Peeta." I say with a smile. "Is it okay if I chill out here for a bit." I look nervously outside watching to see if Gale will follow me in or not.

"Hiding from someone are we?" he questioned me. "You know the peacekeepers left last night right?" I look back at him and he shrugs. "Well, I didn't know if you knew that or not. So who are you hiding from? Your mom?"

"No, not my mom." I walk away from the window and up to the counter leaning forward on it. "From Gale."

His eyes narrow. "Why? Isn't he like, your everything?" he says with a little edge in his voice. "I mean… you two are always together I thought."

"No, not really..." I start to say and pause. "He's like this brother I've never had. I mean we'd hunt together to keep our families alive and I did enjoy spending time with him, but just as a friend. That was it. Or, well, for me anyways."

"What does that mean?" he looks confused.

"He wants me in a way that I don't want him." I simply say. "He has it in his head that I owe him."

He leans in coming to eye level with me. "For what?"

"Asking him to not let my family starve. To make sure they'd be okay without me." I'm whispering and I look down afraid to look at him. I don't know why I am telling him all this right now. I'm surprised he is even talking to me right now after the way I yelled at his mom last night. But even though I am strong, I have to tell someone what's happening. I feel like I'm too full of emotion, and confusion, and anger. I have to let some of it out before I explode again like I did last night at dinner.

He slides his hand onto mine gently and I smile. I look up at him, his face is calm and very close to mine and I blush. He takes his left hand and cups my cheek in it, sliding his thumb back and forth. His touch is a 180 degree change from Gale's. I feel so safe right now. "Peeta." I whisper and get a "hmm" out of him. "You're getting flour everywhere." I say and he smiles.

"So?"

Peeta brings his other hand up to my face and leans in to kiss me. I close my eyes waiting for his lips to press against mine.

"It's getting a little hot in here don't you think?" Rye says and we jerk apart. His eyes narrow at us and he laughs. "You got a little something on your face Katniss." As I start to wipe the flour off my face I glare at Rye. He must have a damn sixth sense that goes off whenever Peeta and I get too close.

"Rye!" Peeta half yells. "Won't you please find something better to do?" I can tell he is just as annoyed as I am with the interruption.

"Oh okay I can take a hint." Rye winks at us. "But um Peeta, don't you think you two would have way better privacy in your room?"

"RYE!" Peeta yells again.

"Hey, I'm only saying, you never know." He's smiling as he grabs his apron and puts it on. "I'll start cooking down here while you two go have some fun or not fun upstairs." We both stare at him, my arms crossed against my chest. "Go on, go on, it's not like you have all day. You got maybe an hour or so until mom and dad wake up so just be quiet."

"And what do you suppose we'd be doing that we'd need to be quiet?" I question him and he smirks.

"Oh _you know_." Rye says slowly.

"No Rye, I don't know."

He sighs at me and gives me an _are you stupid _look. "Do I seriously need to spell it out for you Katniss?"

"Let's just go." Peeta says taking his apron off and hanging it up, flour falling off, dusting the floor in the process. He lifts up the counter door and walks out taking my hand in his. "He'll never stop," he assures me and leads me away from his annoying brother and up the stairs. Once we get to his bedroom he opens the door for me. I walk in first and he follows shutting the door behind him. He turns the lock on his door to the left with a click. "Just so he can't bother us." Peeta adds with a smile.

**A/N: Hehe I know I'm evil. Tell me what you think. Did you love Gale or hate him. Yes I made him change after the games. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own anything that is Suzanne Collins. I want to thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and alerts I was shocked at how many I have gotten. **

**Oh, and I am team Peeta/Katniss all the way for those of you who have asked. Gale is different from the books so I apologize to all of you Gale lovers because you will not love him in my story. **

**Also I was asked why they are not living in the victory village and to be honest I completely forgot about it. I tried to work it into the story though. **

**I was also told that Wheat and Rye remind people of Fred and George from Harry Potter. That made me laugh because I wasn't going for that at all. **

**A very special thanks goes out to my beta: notagoodpenname you are simply amazing. **

Chapter Four

"Let's just go." Peeta says taking his apron off and hanging it up, flour falling off, dusting the floor in the process. He lifts up the counter door and walks out, taking my hand in his. "He'll never stop," he assures me and leads me away from his annoying brother and up the stairs. Once we get to his bedroom he opens the door for me. I walk in first and he follows shutting the door behind him. He turns the lock on his door to the left with a click. "Just so he can't bother us." Peeta adds with a smile.

I had no idea what his room looked like before the capital did their renovations, but it looks nice now. I know he had to share a room with one of his brothers before so I'm sure he is happy to have some privacy. He has a twin bed pushed into the corner, one dresser, a desk, and a bookcase that is mostly empty except for a few textbooks for school and some sketchbooks that I guess he has filled over the years. As I turn to continue inspecting his room I notice he is staring at me. He's probably been watching me this whole time waiting for me to say something. "Nice room," I finally get out.

He gives me a smirk and motions his arm toward the bed, "You can sit if you want."

I hesitate for a split second, wondering if I should sit at the chair next to the desk instead of on his bed. I sit down and Peeta walks over to join me. He is sitting right next to me and I can just barely make out the feeling of the hair on his arm as it grazes my own arm. I'm not sure what I am supposed to say right now. I don't want to talk any more about Gale.

"So," I say with a smile. "I hope dinner wasn't too bad yesterday?" he shrugs at me. I don't really know what that shrug means so I continue talking. "I just needed to get away."

He quirks his head to the side as if he is seriously considering my question before he speaks. "Well let's see." he says, "My mom went on and on about how disrespectful you were and how very rude you were acting to the people who were just trying to talk to you." _wow unbelievable, like she has room to talk? _"That, and how she has been nothing but nice to you and you had to go and ruin a perfectly good meal."

"What a bitch." I say, then pause and look at him. "I mean… no offense."

He laughs at this before he keeps talking. "None taken...but don't worry. I think she really pissed your mother off though…"

"Wait, your mom was saying all that while still at the table with my family!" I interrupt. I figured Peeta meant that his mom was saying all these things as they walked home.

"Yeah," Peeta responds with embarrassment dripping out of his voice. "But anyways, I think that really pissed her off because out of nowhere your mom started yelling at my mom." _really? Like my mother would yell at anyone? And even if she did, I wouldn't consider it "out of nowhere" after what Mrs. Mellark had been saying about me. _"I couldn't believe what was happening at first because I've always known your mom to be so sweet." He stops talking and just shakes his head in disbelief. He must be seeing the whole scenario play out in his head again because his mouth is slightly open and his eyes are wide. He turns back to me with his head lowered but still making eye contact. "Let's just say the rest of dinner was very awkward and very quiet."

"I just can't believe it." I shoot out immediately. I shocked. "Are you sure that's what happened?" I don't know why he would lie to me about this, but trying to picture my mom yelling at Mrs. Mellark is just not registering in my brain. I've never heard of her going off on someone like that.

"One hundred percent positive." he says and I look down. "I think even my dad was afraid of her after that...although he did look rather pleased. Weird I guess..." he trails off.

"Your dad looked _pleased_?" I couldn't help but say. "Why? Wouldn't he be furious that my mom treated his wife that way? I mean, you'd think that would be the case right?"

"I don't know, I didn't really question it because I just thought that maybe she had it coming to her." Peeta says truthfully, but with a little sadness in his voice. "I mean, it's not like she's the best person in the world—at times even my dad gets mad at her. He doesn't usually stand up to her though—no one does—maybe that's why he looked a little happy." he pauses. "So do you remember Victor Village?" he asks changing the subject.

"Uhh…Yeah, I remember." I say confused. I'm about to ask what brought about the sudden change of subject but I realize he is uncomfortable talking about his parents. He didn't keep asking me about Gale when we got to his room. I'm sure it was because he knew if I wanted to talk about our fight anymore I would bring it up. I appreciate that so I'll repay him by not bring up the sudden subject change. "When do we move there and why haven't we yet?"

"Move there?" he seems puzzled. "I don't think anyone can move there. You didn't hear about what happened to it?"

Now I'm glad he changed the subject. I haven't heard anything about Victor's Village since I got back to the district. "What do you mean 'what happened to it'?"

"Well it really depends on who you ask because just about everyone has a different story." he says and I guess he must realize that I'm wondering what the hell he's talking about so he continues. "Basically during the games this year there was a really bad quake. No one knows if the Capitol was involved in it or not but the entire ground under the Village just went down. A huge cave in, and we're talking pipes bursting and water everywhere."

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm dead serious Katniss. The Capitol has tried to shut the water off but cannot seem to figure out how because it is completely flooded. Like pond size flooded, I mean people swim in it flooded." as he is saying this he moves his arms out trying to help me understand. He shaking his hands and moving them farther and farther apart to emphasize just how big of a deal this is.

"So that's why the Capitol fixed our houses up?" I can't believe this. Why wasn't I aware of this? I mean, I know I keep to myself a lot and don't socialize with many people, but a random earthquake followed by a man-made pond in District 12 seems like it should have been something I would have picked up on.

"Yeah, and because we're Victors and are supposed to have the best house I guess the capital felt bad which is why they had to make our homes more luxurious."

"I just thought they fixed the house up because we _both_ won and that somehow meant we weren't allowed to go to the Village." I said softly. "No one told me."

"I guess it's been the talk of the District for weeks now. Oh, and if you were to ask the Mayor he'd tell you the weirdest story of all. Explosions and lightning! You know, stuff like that."

I still don't fully understand what he's saying but before I can ask for more details I remember, "Haymitch, what about Haymitch? Where does he live now?"

"Oh" Peeta says with a smirk, "he's living in town. He found a place less than two blocks from the bar. If I didn't know any better I might think the bar owner was behind the whole earthquake with the profits he's making now." Even though I'm shocked from hearing about Victor's Village, and mad that no one told me about it, I can't stop laughing thinking about Haymitch's new living situation.

While I'm keeled over on his bed laughing he stands up. "So do you want to go check it out?"

"What are you talking about? Check out what?" I say after my laughter subsides.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about?' Victor's Village of course, or…I mean, the lake that has now taken its place. We can go swimming today. No work, no hunting, no cleaning—just fun, you and me?"

I smile and realize swimming would mean Peeta would see my bruises...

I glare back at him jokingly. Truthfully, I'm so curious after hearing about the earthquake and flood that I would have gone to look at the lake after leaving the bakery anyways. I try to get out of it one more time. "But what about your work? When I came in you were obviously about to start working. Should we go swimming in a few days when you're free?"

"Psshhh" he waves me off like I just asked a crazy question. "Uhhh, Katniss if you haven't noticed" he says motioning around the room "it is because of me that our whole house just got renovated. They are not going to care if I take the day off. Besides, we don't have any cake orders to fill today anyways and my dad won't mind taking my shift today. He was already planning on being in the back taking inventory today, it won't be hard for him to help a few customers too while he's at it."

I realize nothing I can say will get me out of this, and if it wasn't for my bruises I would be excited about getting to spend today with Peeta. "Ok, let's go," I finally say.

"Great! I knew you'd come around. Now, I'm going to see if I can't get this flour off of me so I don't have to walk through town looking like a crazy person. I'm going to hop in the shower and maybe you should do the same?"

_Okay Katniss, breathe…_"You mean shower with you...like naked?" I say slowly.

His cheeks are pink now and he runs a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Um, I mean I'm going to hop in the shower. You can come with and use the sink since, uh… since the flour is only on your face."

"Right." I say a little too fast. "After you then? Or do you want me to wait until you're in the shower to go in?"

"It doesn't matter." he says and grins at me. "Your choice Katniss, you know where to find me." he walks over to a door and opens it. _Seriously? He gets a bathroom in his bedroom and I don't? What the hell, that is so not fair!_ I hesitate for a moment before following him into his own personal bathroom. _This is so not fair. "_Here." he says and handed me a cloth.

"Thanks." I say and walk over to the sink. I glance up in the mirror and look at myself. There is flour all over my cheeks, hair, and jacket. You would think Peeta and I did a lot more than kiss by the way I look. I turn the faucet on and get the cloth wet before looking back up in the mirror. I freeze. Peeta is standing behind me shirtless bending over to turn the water on. His chest is fit and perfect. Just looking at him as his hands get wet while his fingers flicker in the water makes my mouth go dry. I immediately look down at the sink when I see his body start to turn towards me. I fumble with the cloth and drop it in the sink. _I hope he didn't notice me staring. _

I slowly glance back up in the mirror trying to act like I was not just staring at his body. Even though I try not to look at him again I can't help it and when I sneak a tiny peak in his direction I notice his pants are on the floor and he's just in his boxers now. _Stars_? I smile to myself. _Who would of thought? _He slides his boxers down slowly and kicks them next to his shirt. My heart skips a beat and my breathing quickens. _Holy shit!_ My eyes widen and for some reason I can't take my eyes off of him. He walks over to the shower and just when I think he's about to step in his eyes lock with mine and I let out a quick gasp. If I thought my eyes couldn't get any wider I was wrong. I look down at the sink and I grab the soap nervously with the cloth and start to work up a lather. When I think I'm in the clear I look up with my eyes closed and slowly open them again. Peeta is in the shower. _Why didn't he bust me? Or try to get me back for checking him out? Woah wait checking him out? What is it about this boy that is getting me so...so...clumsy?_ I splash water on face and start getting the flour off as I scrub with the washcloth. I can't help but glance over in his direction. The shower has a frosted glass door so that I can get a faint glimpse of him through the glass without being able to see everything clearly. I can tell he just reached for something and with the way his arms are moving I can tell he is lathering his hair up with the shampoo. _God he looks so sexy just dripping wet._

_My cheeks feel like they're burning against my own skin and I slowly count to three to try and stay in control…_

…_1_

…_2_

…

_"Want to join me?" I hear him call and I drop the bar of soap. "Katniss."_

_"Um no that's okay, I'm uh I'm almost done anyways." I stutter. "Besides...um I uh I..."_

_He interrupts me while my hand is on the doorknob, right before I'm about to make my escape. "So let's get this straight. You can check me out all you want while I'm in here naked taking a shower but when I ask for you to just get in here so I can watch you too I get a 'no'?' he grins. "That is just not fair at all." I look at him not moving an inch. "Now you can either join me willingly or I will come out there and drag you in here. Which will it be?"_

_His voice is dripping with desire and it turns me on more than anything. Even if my brain wanted to leave right now I don't think my body would allow it. "Okay, I'll get in." I tell him and turn the sink off. I walk over to the shower and he steps out slightly so that I can only see him from the waist up and blocks my way. _

_"What?" I ask._

_"You weren't thinking about coming in here with your clothes still on were you? If I'm in here naked you have to be too." he points out and a wicked grin appears on his face. "Well?"_

_I sigh and kick my shoes off. I reach down and pull my socks off and slide them into my shoes. I look up to find him looking at me. "Come on now it's not like this water will stay hot forever Katniss." he winks. I swallow hard. If my throat wasn't dry enough already it sure is now. I take my shorts off and unzip my jacket. I take it off slowly, knowing he is watching my every move. I do the same with my shirt before I look back up at him. _

_"Do you mind turning around?" I ask him kindly._

_"Not a chance in hell." he says as he shakes his head sideways. "You watched me so I get to watch you."_

_I groan, frustrated with him now and a little embarrassed. I slide off my underwear and unclasp my bra letting it drop to the floor. "Happy?" I ask and step forward his arm still blocking my path. "Peeta if you are not going to let me in then I will just put my clothes back on and leave." I say a little bit harsh. His smile is even wider now as his arm drops and he steps back allowing me to enter. The water is hot and it feels so good against my skin. I close my eyes and look down letting the water get my hair wet. _

_"Here allow me." Peeta says and starts to take my braid out letting my hair hang loose on my back dripping wet. I turn around and look at him and smile. "So who would have thought I'd get you wet huh?" he teases and I blush causing him to laugh. "I'm just saying I never thought I'd ever get you in here… willingly at least."_

_"Well here I am." I tell him and I can see his eyes taking in every inch of my body._

_"Here we are." _

_I stare into his eyes and breathe in slowly before I ask. "Now what?" As if reading my mind he steps closer, leans down and crashes his lips onto mine. I moan and close my eyes falling into him and he wraps his arms around me holding me tight. I feel his tongue against my lips begging me to open my mouth and I obey. He tastes so sweet as his tongue explores my mouth and I moan against him. "Peeta..." I whimper and he deepens the kiss kissing me more forcefully and passionately. He breaks away from my lips and moves down to my neck. Lightly kissing me with his lips and occasionally licking my skin. His hands trail down my body, to the small of my back, and finally slipping down to my ass. Even with the hot water around me, I can still feel the heat from his touch. He grabs my ass with his hand and I squeal with surprise and he smiles at me. "Don't you think this is happening all too fast?" I whisper to him as he is breathing fast next to my ear. _

_He pulls himself back, then leans in and kisses me on my forehead and sweetly says, "Not if this is what you want to happen." I gulp and look down trying to think. Oh wow I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Peeta is so hard and so big. Yeah,' not if this is what you want to happen?' After seeing that! My god he's huge! He places his hands on my arms but I find it really hard to look up at him. "Katniss?" he says with a smile. "You alright?" I nod my head and make an 'Uh huh" sound. "You sure?" he asks._

_"Positive." I mumble. "I...oh god Peeta...I want this to happen." I stutter out and look into his eyes. "Kiss me." I whisper. "I want to be on your something huge." _

_"My what?" he says and laughs. "Katniss?" I lean in and close my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine again. Oh how I want to feel his lips against mine. I want to taste him, to run my hands all over his body. I want to please him and make him say my name as I suck on him. I want his hands all over me too. "Katniss?" he says again and he shakes me a little. Confused, I open my eyes. _

…_3_

"Katniss are you okay?" he asks again. I blink and step back a little. Peeta drops his arms and looks at me questionably with a towel around his waist.

"I'm fine." I tell him and turn around, trying to figure out how much I just imagined.

"Really?" he says and walks up behind me. He places his strong hands on waist and even though he is behind me he looks into my eyes through our reflection in the mirror. Noticing our reflection I can't help but notice how close his lips are to face. He leans in more, with his lips right next to my ear while still holding my gaze. "You still have flour in your hair you know." he whispers into my ear. "Did you have a naughty daydream about me?"

My eyes widen in shock and I laugh nervously. "Like I'd just blank out and think dirty thoughts about you Peeta. Come on don't be ridiculous."

"I wasn't the one watching myself undress now was I?" he said still in a hushed voice and I blushed. "Exactly." I tried to open my mouth to say something back but no words would come out. I turn around thinking that would make it easier for me to make a silly remark back at him but he's already walking back into his room. I wait for him to come back in to get me, thinking that would be better so I wouldn't want to rip his pants off with my teeth as he tried to put them on. He walks to the door and leans against it with a smile on his face and he crosses his arms across his chest.

"So did you at least like what you saw?" he teased and I nervously grab my hair with my hand and start to play with the ends.

"It depends." I say slowly and our eyes meet. "When you looked back at me before getting in what were you thinking?"

He smiles at me and blushes a little. "I was thinking about how we have to go get your swimsuit so we can head down to the pond?" he says innocently.

"So that's how it's going to be then?" I ask and walk over to him. "When I want to know something in return you get all embarrassed and change the subject?" he doesn't respond, he just stands there silent staring at me. "No comment?" I say a bit annoyed and he shakes his head no. "Well, it looks like you won't be getting your answer either Peeta." With that I walk past him and over to his bedroom door and unlock it. I glance back at him over my shoulder and he's smiling at me as if he's enjoying messing with me. "You coming or what?" I ask him and he pushes off of the wall and walks over and follows me down the stairs.

He was right, his dad didn't seem to mind when he asked about leaving work for the day. We walk side by side in silence to my house, neither of us wanting to answer the lingering questions. When we reach my house I push open the door and walk inside with him following me. "Hey mom, I'm home!" I shout making my whereabouts known to her like she wants. "Peeta and I are going to go swimming!" I yell as I run up the stairs not even bothering to look to see if she is actually here or not.

When I get to my room I shut the door and lean against it letting myself fall to the floor. _I close my eyes and see Peeta standing there naked looking back at me. Why didn't I just kiss him when I had the chance? He probably thinks I am some kind of perverted freak? _I groan and force myself up and over to my dressers. I dig through my drawers and pull out my dark purple suit. It's a one piece. My mother's idea because it's less revealing and slutty. Although, knowing me (at least the me before this week of crazy sex dreams) I would have chosen a one-piece even if my mom hadn't insisted on it.

I take off my jacket and look down at my arms. They are still bruised and you can tell that the purple and blue outlines are in the shape of someone's hands. _How in the world am I going to hide this? _I frown and look down sighing. _Peeta's going to flip when he sees these...and will probably blame Gale. But it was Gale and if he finds out, who knows what will happen..._

I take my clothes off and put the swimsuit on knowing Peeta will fight me if I tried to tell him I didn't want to go swimming again. _'We can do this the easy way or the hard way," _I can imagine him saying which makes me smile. I slide my shorts back on and grab a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt. I put on a pair of low flat black tennis shoes and head back downstairs. I shuffle down the stairs holding on to the railing just in case I fall. When I reach the bottom I turn towards the living room where I see Peeta sitting on the couch with Prim and Gale_. GALE! What was he doing here!_ "What are you doing here I saw you headed to the mine this morning?" I find myself not only thinking it but actually asking him.

"I invited him." my mother says and I look over at her. "After this morning I got worried so I had Prim run over before his shift started and ask him to come by...but it seems like you are feeling better."

"Yeah I'm fine no biggie." I tell her and shrug. "Peeta and I are going to go to the pond." I say and gesture for him to stand up. "Or would you rather I stay inside all day?"

She smiles but seems a little bit confused. "No go on, but um, maybe Prim and Gale would like to join you?" she says, obviously implying that it would be rude of me not to invite them along.

"I kind of just wanted it to be Peeta and I." I tell her under my breath so no one else can hear. I'm hoping she'll realize I don't want Gale with me.

"I think it would be rude of you not to take your sister." She says crossing her arms. "And I'm sure Gale misses you and wouldn't mind seeing you as well, especially since he had to switch shifts with a friend at the mines just to come here."

"Mom!" I half yell.

"Prim, go put on your swimsuit." She says and I look at Prim who seems a little confused and hesitates before getting up. "Make sure she doesn't drown Katniss." She looks back at me and talks softly. "I can't remember a time where you wanted to not do something with her let alone Gale." I look at her, my mouth open in shock. "Gale doesn't live here so if he chooses to go up there I cannot stop him." she smiles at me and Prim runs back down with towels in her hand. "Now go have fun kids, and be safe." Prim hands me two towels and I take them from her with a smile. I don't want her to think I'm mad because she's coming.

I look at Gale who stands up with a big grin on his face. "I think I just might join you." he says. "Gotta go get my suit so excuse me." After that he walks out.

"Great." I mumble and moan a little. "After you Prim." I say. She looks at me weird, knowing that I'm acting strange and slowly turns towards the door.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Peeta whispers in my ear, his breath hot against my face.

"I don't want Gale around me." I whisper back, feeling my eyes watering up.

"I won't let him hurt you." he whispers and slides his hand down my arm, intertwining his fingers with mine. I look at him and he half smiles. "Ready when you are?" his voice is so soft and quiet. I clear my throat and nod my head trying to shake off the tears from falling as we head out the door. We leave hand-in-hand for the first time since we've arrived back into District Twelve. As we walk through the town he pulls me closer to him as if he wants everyone to know that I am to be his and that he is to be mine. I don't pull away.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a little wait, this week has been crazy busy. **

**So how many of you are wanting to know how Peeta will react to Katniss's bruises? I hoped you like the chapter and the shower tease. For those of you who want them to have sex don't worry it'll happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I do not own anything that is Suzanne Collins the idea is just mine. Not sure if it is my best chapter but the next one is better...My story is also a little AU too. Do not expect it to follow the books.

Also a special thanks to my beta: notagoodpenname! You're wonderful.

Chapter Five

_I don't owe him a god damn thing! I wish these games never existed in the first place! It's bad enough the Capitol can control how we live but now all of the sudden, out of all people, GALE thinks he can control me? If he was so worried about me why didn't he volunteer and go with me! AHHH! I wish I never went into the woods yesterday, I wish my mom never forced a dinner on me causing me to scream at Mrs. Mellark! Then I would have never run out with my bow and arrow to the woods to try to kill something. Why can't I just for once keep my mouth shut? It's not like it's really that hard of a task now is it? I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with me? Ever since I've gotten back from the games my emotions have been all out of whack. I would be sad at times but then the next moment I'd be completely fine and then I'd go into complete bitch mode. When people say the games can change you they really were not kidding around. Is Peeta going through the same thing as I am? Is that what he wanted to talk about after dinner last night? I'm surprised he didn't try to bring it up to me again this morning in his room...unless he was just saying that stuff about needing to talk to me yesterday as an excuse to get me to start talking to him again? I know he likes me, he made that quite obvious during the games, and unlike him my feelings were quite the opposite. Unlike now. Peeta would have to be oblivious if he didn't see that I liked him now. _

_But then again he could have any girl he desires now so I still don't understand why it is me that he still wants? Would he still want me after I tell him about my sudden changes in my mood? But whenever I am with Peeta I don't feel any sadness, no pain, and no regrets. When I'm around Peeta I feel happy and warm, like I'm full of life and nothing happened. Obviously we are always aware of what happened in the games, and we always will be, but when I am around Peeta, the games feel more like a distant memory and less like an ever-present black cloud hovering above me. He can make me smile more than anyone can—now even more than Prim which is saying something. My little sister is everything to me and I would never let her starve just like Peeta didn't let me those years ago. He has always cared for me and I can see that now more than ever. I just hope he wants me for the right reasons—not just so the Capitol doesn't find out about our star-crossed lovers scam. Growing up, I had always seen Peeta around here and there in the town and at school but I never saw myself getting close to him, or anyone for that matter. I always saw myself as being alone, no kids, no husband, just me. Who would have known my thoughts on my future would change this much..._

Snapping back into reality and away from my thoughts, Peeta and I continue to walk towards the pond. THE POND! _Hmm maybe I'll get lucky and Peeta will drown Gale?_ I sigh and let go of Peeta's hand and my walking slows down. "You alright Katniss?" Peeta asks when he sees my hesitation. "The water is not going to kill you, you know." he adds trying to lighten the mood. _No but it might kill Gale when you hold him under for hurting me. I don't even know how I am going to explain these bruises to people let alone Peeta. My mom will flip and poor Prim will be scared of Gale. _He frowns at me when I don't respond. "Okay stop." he says as he holds his hand in front of me. "Why have you been so against going to the lake today? I mean aren't you the tiniest bit curious on what the Victor Village now looks like as its all under a lake now?" I shrug at him and try to walk but he puts his hands on my shoulders to hold me in place. "A shrug is all I get from you now? That is kind of rude."

I sigh and my shoulders drop. "I'm sorry Peeta, I know you want to go and now Prim is so eager to go since she hasn't been there yet just like I haven't but..." I pause and feel the tears forming in my eyes. "I just can't deal with Gale and I really, and I do mean _really_, don't want to take my clothes off."

He smiles at the last part and a curious look appears on his face. "Who ever said you had to take your clothes off to swim Katniss?" his voice is so soft as he whispers that to me. "I mean yeah the water is warm because it is coming straight from the Capitol which was powering the Village but I never told you that you had to go in there naked."

"You know that's not what I meant Peeta." I say and laugh a little.

"Hey if you want to swim in that" he says while looking me up and down, "I'm fine with it Katniss. What did you actually think—that I'd make you strip and walk around in that skin tight swimsuit you put on?" My eyes widen. _Did he just say that to me?_ He smiles and I notice his cheeks are a little pink now. "I mean not that I have seen it or anything I just assume it would be like th...you know what, never mind."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You don't even know if it is a one piece or a two piece." I tease and push my way past him with a grin on my face.

"Oh..." he says and he runs up to me."Is that so?"

"It is." I reply smugly. He smiles and I turn my face away a little flustered because I can tell he is trying to imagine what my body would look like in a tiny bikini.

When I turn to hide my face from Peeta's gaze I scream. "PRIM," I realize how far ahead of Peeta and I she has gotten. She is so far ahead of me I start to run. I yell again as I try to catch up to her, "DO NOT GO IN WITHOUT ME! MOM DOES NOT WANT YOU TO DROWN!" Peeta and I run the rest of the way catching up to prim. We are almost to the lake now.

The Victors Village sign still hangs above us as we enter. My eyes widened. I can't believe this. It looks like a giant sink hole only with water! Everything is gone and it looks like nothing ever used to be here—no homes, no nothing. All you see is a giant lake. "Woah!" I'm shocked. It's like it really did cave in. The pond is huge, Peeta wasn't kidding. The water looks actually mostly clean since it is coming from the Capitols plumbing. The water is slightly dirty though because of the dirt in the ground but with the water constantly flowing out of the pipes it's actually not that bad. "I cannot believe this."

"I know." Peeta says in agreement. "Kind of sucks for us because the Village is gone, but then again, it's also kind of awesome. I mean not every District has its own pond in it."

"I just can't believe I hadn't heard about this since I've been back. You'd think with the gossip in this District that I would have heard about it somehow?" I walk closer to the water and stop when I am standing next to Prim. "Don't go in too far little duck okay?" I tell her and she nods with a smile, immediately running into the water not even bothering to take her clothes off.

"I've heard that the water is actually pretty warm too." Peeta said next to me.

"You mean you haven't been here yet either?" I ask and he shakes his head no.

"Yeah, it is extremely warm." Gale says loudly making his presence known to us. I turn around slowly to look at him. He's standing not even two feet from me wearing no shirt, just shorts and sandals. "What, didn't think I'd come? I mean I do have the morning free now."

I sigh and look down. "I think I'm going to go and join Prim." I say calmly without looking at Peeta or Gale.

"What, you're not going to take your clothes off?" Gale asks confused. There is a bit of harshness to his voice too, which makes me tense up as it reminds me of our conversation yesterday…well it was a conversation in the beginning, before it turned into a screaming match.

I turn around to look at him. His arms are crossed firmly across his chest. "Why do you care if my clothes are on or not? Prim didn't take hers off so why does it make a difference if I do or not?"

"She doesn't need to take them off Gale." Peeta starts to say but gets cut off.

"Prim's just a child so she doesn't know any better. You'd think with you being older you'd teach her something." Gale's voice is harsher now and a bit bitter.

"You know what Gale?" I half yell at him. "I did not want you here in the first place and I still don't want you here so why don't you do us both a favor and just go away!"

"Me go away? Katniss, this is a free and open area to anyone and everyone who wants to come here! So why don't you stop being a whiny child and grow up."

"Excuse me!" I scream at him.

"Gale why don't you just go!" Peeta says with anger in his voice.

"You know what Mellark, I wish you would just drop dead so I could finally have a conversation with Katniss!" He yells back. "So why don't you go back to the bakery where you belong!"

"If you think I'm afraid of you Gale, you're wrong! I could take you down any day and anywhere." Peeta yells in a threatening voice. I notice his fists are clenched now and I really hope that "any day and anywhere" doesn't become today, and right here with Prim only yards away.

"Oh is that so?" Gale yells back, his face beet red. "Just because you came back from the games alive doesn't mean I can't kill you here." Now Gale's fists are clenched too.

"Gale!" I yell before any punches can be thrown. My voice is a little high pitched now. "ENOUGH!" I step in-between them. "Whatever this problem is between the two of you needs to stop!" I turn around to face Gale. "Since when do you ever want to kill someone? You Gale of all people, when have you ever in your whole life wanted someone dead?" I shout, furious at him. "Listen, if you have a problem with me you take it out on me got it? So leave Peeta alone!" I turn around to look at Peeta who has a smile on his face. "And you! Stop instigating him! Just because we came back home alive doesn't mean we are invincible." I pause and look back and forth between the two of them and I take in a deep breath. "Now both of you just be civil please?" Gale and Peeta look like they're having a stare down with each other, neither of them blinking nor taking their eyes away from each other. I sigh and look down at the ground afraid that I was unable to keep a fight from breaking out.

"Fine, but one condition." I hear Gale say. "You and I need to talk and I do mean now." I look up at him. "I'll leave the little baker alone if you talk to me Katniss."

"Promise?" I ask. _I can't believe I'm actually considering this? Am I crazy? I wanted to be avoiding Gale not chatting with him. _

"You have my word Katniss." he says without hesitation.

"Can you keep an eye on Prim?" I ask Peeta. He nods his head yes but looks at me with concern in his eyes. I'm sure he doesn't want me to be alone with Gale right now any more than I do. I walk over to a shady area under a tree, sit down, and wait while Gale joins me. "So what is so important Gale?" I ask as I cross my legs and lean back on my hands.

"Katniss, I really don't like when you are with him." Gale says softly. "It bothers me."

"And you're bothering me." I snap back a little too harsh. "You're not my favorite person right now Gale, you hurt me yesterday."

"Like you didn't hurt me?" he questions, referring to me kneeing him in the groin.

"I had a good reason to Gale! You left bruises on both of my arms because you wouldn't let go of me." I pause for a moment and look at him to see what his face looks like. His eyes are furrowed like he is trying to remember what happened in the woods yesterday. "Why do you think I'm wearing long sleeves on such a beautiful day? What, were you too focused on yelling at me that you couldn't hear me yelling at you to stop?"

"I was angry Katniss." He says softly and shrugs. He is looking down, his hands fiddling with the blades of grass and I can tell he is trying to think of something to say. "I can't control how I am when I get upset."

"You had no right at all Gale! None whatsoever to even say those things. If anyone owns me at all it's my mother not you!" I half yell not caring if anyone overhears. "I'm sick of all of this Gale. I came back alive and you've changed into some completely different person and you don't even seem to care if you hurt the people you care about?"

"I would never hurt you Katniss." He says while lifting his head. He has a serious look on his face. "I could never hurt you."

"Oh no!" I yell and push my sleeves up. "Then where did this come from? What, did it just appear out of nowhere Gale?" My eyes are filling up with tears and the anger in my voice isn't helping. "You of all people were at the bottom of my list of who would ever try to hurt me." I say. His head has gone back down to looking at the grass and he won't look at me. "Look at me Gale, look at what you did because you thinking you could never hurt me is a lie!"

"I said I was sorry Katniss!" He yells back while reaching for my arms. I try to pull away but he pulls me back to him and pushes my sleeves down to cover the bruises. "I overreacted okay what else do you want me to say? Nothing I say will make you forgive me." He lets go of me and looks down at the ground and sighs. "It's not like everything in my life is perfect you know. Even I make mistakes."

"I never said you had to be perfect Gale. I just really don't understand this new you. You changed completely, why?" I half whisper the _why_ with sadness in my voice. He takes a large breath in and for a second I think he might yell again, but he doesn't.

"Well when you left the Peacekeepers where everywhere making it almost impossible to do anything." his voice is sad.

"Impossible to hunt?" I ask.

"We went several days without food and when I managed to sneak into the woods it just wasn't enough. I couldn't keep my promise to you to look after your family and it killed me because I would always keep my word to you. But when you were off in the games trying to fight for your life my brother got sick." his face drops and he looks me in the eyes. "It was something I brought back from the woods that made him sick and I can't fix that."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, but it was all my fault." He says looking away. "Just like it's all my fault you got sent into the games and it's all my fault I was never honest with you."

"Gale it's not your fault he's sick."

"Yes, yes it is. Nothing is going the way I wanted it to and it's just starting to piss me off."

"So that's why you think it is okay to yell at people and hurt them?" I question with my voice a tad bit high. "Gale that is not an excuse for hurting me and if it's because of your brother..."

"Just stop Katniss okay! Stop trying to pity me and maybe you could do something useful in your life and help me feed my family! You owe me for everything you put me through!"

"Gale..."

"I took care of Pri-."

NO!" I yell cutting him off. "I know you tried, and I appreciate that, but the Mellarks took care of my family like I told you yesterday. They were the only ones there for them and none of them saw you once."

"That's a lie Katniss. I put your family before my own and that's how my brother got sick." he whispers. I start to actually feel bad for Gale…until he opens his mouth again. "Who would you really believe—me, your best friend, or that bitch of a lady who hates you?" he questions, referring to Mrs. Mellark. I started to shake my head. "Or how about me over Peeta?"

My eyes feel like they are about to explode with tears. They're filling up and my eyes can't hold them for long. I blink and the tears start to fall down my cheeks. I paused for a moment, "With what I've seen recently Gale..." I hesitate and try to whip the tears away. "I would trust what Peeta has to say over you."

"So that's how we stand then?" he asks, hurt clearly visible on his face and in his voice. "You win the games with him and all of the sudden he has you falling all over him? Wow really?" I just stare at him trying to stop the tears. "He has you fooled Katniss all he wants is one thing. I'm not even that stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shoot back at him. "What do you want from me Gale? You had no interest in me romantically until I came back."

"That's not true. I was kicking myself when you left for not telling you how I felt about you!" he says and sighs. "Why can't you see us together? What is so special about Mellark and not me?"

"Gale..."

"You owe me at least that much Katniss." He says cutting me off.

"I've always seen you as the big brother I never had. Someone to hunt with and talk to, someone who kept me company in the woods. I never thought of you in the romantic way Gale." I say in a whisper. "I wasn't expecting to fall for anyone and well I guess my heart took matters into it's own hands. We kept each other safe in the games and I enjoy being in his company now. Peeta and I just kind of happened."

"And we didn't?" The anger is becoming more visible again in his voice.

"I never wanted you Gale." I looked over to the pond and Peeta and Prim were waist deep in the water. "Not like I do with him..." I trailed off.

"You know I won't give up right?" he says and I don't even look at him. "You are supposed to be with me Katniss, not him, and I will show you."

"Show me what?" I say and look at him. "How you can hurt me and scream at me? How you lied to me?" I stand up and cross my arms across my chest. "Gale I need some time away from you. I thought I made myself pretty clear this morning when I ran away from you in the street."

He stands up and towers over me. "Your mother was worried about you and who does she go and get? Me. No one else came to her mind but me."

"I never told her to get you. I did not want to see you and frankly you ruined my experience here today."

"Well poor Katniss why don't you go run over to the fucking baker and cry to him about what a terrible person I am." His face is red and his tone is not pleasant. "Or better yet why don't you go tell him I hurt you so I can kick the crap out of him when he tries to do something about it?"

I start to shake my head again with tears falling down my face. "I don't even know this person inside you anymore...and I really don't think I want to." I inhale deeply and clear my throat. "I do not want to see you around my sister, or in my home, again." I tell him and turn and start to walk away.

"That's right run away," Gale yells at me. "No one cares about your problems Katniss because most of us actually have to work and are so worried about finding food for our families that no one really cares about poor little rich Katniss!" The tears are falling faster down my face and I start to run. I don't know where I'm headed but I have to get away and fast.

I feel like I'm hyperventilating and can't seem to catch my breath. I trip over my own foot and fall to the ground. I look up and see a tree maybe a few feet away and I crawl over and lean up against it. Then all the emotions from my conversation with Gale hit me. I start to sob uncontrollably. I burry my face in my knees and wrap my arms around them.

It felt like hours passed by when I was crying. At one point I was going to try and stand up and head back to the lake to get Prim but when I tried to stand I just started sobbing again. I tried to tell myself that she was safe with Peeta and he would get her home but I still felt like a horrible sister for abandoning her back there.

"Katniss?" A deep voice calls out? I don't bother to lift my head out of my knees. I don't want to talk to anyone and I really do not want them to see my puffy red face either. "Katniss?" The voice calls out again getting closer. "You alright?"

"Go away," I whisper and my voice cracks and my throat feels sore from all my crying. "I want to be alone."

I feel his body sit down next to mine, and he sighs. "Why would anyone want to be alone these days?" Wheat says as he puts his hand on my arm. "Want to talk about it?" he asks. His voice is so gentle and soft, very welcoming. I shake my head from side to side not taking it out of my knees. "That's cool too." he says and clears his throat. "We all have bad times, just most choose not to have a screaming fit at the pond." he puts his hands on his lap rather loudly with a slap and I wonder how he knows about me screaming at Gale. "Well it looked like you were having a fight is what I was told." he sighs and I feel him lean back. "Such a beautiful day huh?"

"What do you want?" I whisper still not looking up.

"Just to make sure all is well in the life of Katniss Everdeen." he says half serious and half jokingly. I slowly look up at him and he has a smile on his face. "What? I thought I'd make sure everything was cool before I headed inside."

"Where am I?" I ask not recognizing my surroundings. I ran from the lake so quickly, and with so little thought about where I was headed that I could be anywhere.

"Well that building is the back of the bakery." he says pointing to it. "And well I couldn't just watch you from inside anymore so I figured I'd come and say hello."

I moan and hit my head against the tree. "And about how long have you been watching me for?" I ask afraid of his answer.

"Maybe an hour or so?" he says with a shrug. "Not really sure exactly."

"Wheat?" I say and turn my head to face him. "Why do you care about me? Your mother defiantly hates me."

"Well she hates just about everyone." he says with a smile.

"Oh come on you don't mean that? She's your mother and you love her."

"Ehh...well yeah she is my mom but we have our moments I guess. Life is a crazy journey where we get pushed around by our crazy parents to be the best we can be." he says and laughs. "And some days I'm tempted to let the bakery burn down because it feels like the only way I'll ever get out of the family business, but…well I love them, and well, who doesn't hate their parents in their own way?" I stare blankly at him and he stops talking and looks at me. "Would you rather I go away and leave you to your sorrows?"

"It's alright." I say softly and shrug. "You're different you know when you're not with Rye and antagonizing Peeta."

"So I've been told." Wheat says nodding his head. "It's just more fun to be silly and act like I don't care sometimes. Helps make the day go better for some people." The way he says "some people" makes it seem like he's never had a bad day in his life and his jokes are used purely as a healing devise for others.

"So you don't have bad days?" I question with a raised brow, which makes him smile.

"No my days are great actually, just spent the day with my girl." He's still smiling as if he is replaying something in his head until his face gets all serious. "I was referring to Peeta."

"Peeta doesn't have good days?" I say not buying it. "He seems happy to me."

"_Seems _is the key word." Wheat says. "Ever since he got back it's like he's happy but then at the same time he is very sad. Sometimes it takes me a lot to get him to even smile...except lately when he's with you that is.

"What do I have to do with anything?" I can't believe what I am hearing. _Peeta sad? Did a cake turn out bad for him? Did he burn a ton of bread and have his mother yell at him again for it?_

"Well he seems the happiest with you." he tells me and shrugs. "Who would have thought after hours of trying to get him to laugh that all it would take was you? It's like ever since you came into the bakery the other day you are all he can talk about. It's quite cute actually. You both got sent to fight to the death but you kept each other alive and sane and safe and now it's like your presence is the cure for his sadness. "I slide my legs down and cross my arms and lean back. "He really does care about you, you know Katniss...and well he's not a bad guy, I would know."

A small smile forms on my face. _No he is definitely not a bad guy but is he really a good guy?_ I shudder at the thought. _Peeta is the good guy, and would never try to hurt me. Except when he ganged up with the Careers to kill me...but even then it was to protect me as I found out later._

"He's in his room if you want to talk to him. He got back a little bit ago. He said he took your little sister home. I thought you would want to know that" Wheat says and stands up. He reaches out his hand for me to take and helps me up. "It wouldn't hurt you know to talk to him. It seems like he makes you happy just like you make him happy. That or you two have a smiling problem." he says and laughs when I blush. "Go on." he says and nudges me towards the house.

I walked inside and over to the stairs. I slowly and very quietly walk up the stairs. I didn't see his parents down stairs in the bakery so they must be out doing errands. When I reach Peeta's door I stop and take a deep breath before knocking. After a moment of no response I turn the handle and let myself in. "Peeta?" I say and look around the door slowly to see if he is even still in his room. And there he stands in the middle of the room, naked, with a towel in his hand and a shocked look on his face. I'm sure his shocked expression is mirrored in my own. I literally have to consciously tell myself to close my mouth because I know I'm standing there gaping at him.

"It seems like you're starting to make a habit out of this Katniss." he says and I feel my face getting hot. "Let me guess you loved what you saw earlier and wanted another peak?" he teases.

I look down and immediately put my hands over my face covering my eyes. "I didn't know you were indecent Peeta, I guess I shouldn't have just let myself in."

"No harm done." he says softly as he walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Katniss?" he whispers.

"Yeah..."

"I think I might kiss you." his breath is hot against my face and I'm just trying to stay standing as my knees start to tremble. He slides my hands away from my face and stares deeply into my eyes before leaning in until our lips are touch.

**A/**N:I know I am evil but it keeps you wanting more. Review and tell me what you think. Wheat with his nice side. Gale is a jerk too. Wonder what's going to happen with Peeta naked in front of Katniss. There will be more to come with Gale and Katniss and Peeta and Katniss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N: As always I do not own the characters that is all Suzanne Collins. I loved all of your reviews you guys are great! **

**A very special thanks to my beta: notagoodpenname you are oh so amazing. :)**

(**PPOV)**

_Oh my god! I really have missed the way her lips feel on mine, it seems so long ago in the cave when she last kissed me like this. When I thought for sure I would be dead in a couple of days. How I have been just longing for her touch, her smell, her kiss and her lips. _

Her lips feel so soft against mine and I don't know why but my stomach stills knots in surprise whenever she kisses me back. It's like I can't get used to the idea of her wanting me…or a least allowing me to want her. "Peeta?" she mumbles against my mouth. It takes all my willpower to break away from our touch. "Can I talk to you about something?" she asks and keeps her eyes on mine.

"Sure." I say, trying not to sound like talking is the last thing I want to do right now. _Seriously? She wants to talk to me now? I wonder if Wheat and Rye's horrible timing is starting to rub off on her. _"Let me put some clothes on." I say when I remember I am standing in front of her only in a towel.

She just nods, not even trying to sneak a peek when I drop my towel to put my boxers on. _Wow really? Not even a glance down? She'd be in for a treat too considering how hard I am right now. _It's amazing on how much of an affect she has on me. Just the slightest touch from her could make me forget about everything. Her beautiful smile could make butterflies form in my stomach. And her softest kiss could make me so hard. I love everything about her and she's driving me crazy_. _Why she wouldn't try to look was making me go nuts. This morning she was totally checking me out and now I'm not even two feet away and I can't even get her to glance down. _What is going on? Did I lose her already? Did Gale somehow manage to sweep her off her feet at the Lake? Did he confess his undying love for her and did she fall helplessly into his arms? _Figures she would choose him over me. They helped keep each other alive and fed for years hunting in the woods. I only helped keep her safe for a week in the games, and if I'm honest, she was usually the one keeping me safe, not the other way around. Of course she would want him over me.

I open my closet and grab the first pair of pants I see and slid them on. They're an old pair of jeans that I only wear around the house. I also I grab a black T-shirt and throw it on so that I'm at least somewhat decent before I turn around to look at her. There she stands in front of my door with a small smile on her face.

"So is everything alright?" I say a little too fast. _Idiot! _

"I…uh, well there is something that is bothering me." she says nervously. _Yeah you and me both. First we kiss and then you make me pull away. Oh and not to mention I was naked when you barged in on me and now I can't even get you to check me out again. Something is definitely bothering me too Katniss. _

"Okay, do you care to sit down?" I ask and she walks swiftly to my bed and plops down in the middle. She kicks her shoes off and crosses her legs. "Okay then?"

"Wanna sit?" she asks patting the spot next to her on my bed. I look at her confused. "Please?" she asks with a smile. "Please sit next to me Peeta?"

"I'm okay." I say and cross my arms across my chest. She looks hurt by my rejection but I figure if she is about to dump me for Gale I need to keep a healthy distance. "So what has been bothering you?"

"Besides you?" she says. "Just things."

_Great I've only seen her for two days and I am already bothering her. Am I that bad? So what, was she just stringing me on for her own personal fun? Was she just using me to make Gale jealous? That bastard is going to die! I swear I really thought she was finally into me but this whole time it was all for him! Well not anymore, this game of hers is going to end. _I sigh. _Calm down Peeta, you don't even know what she is about to say. _

"Things like what Katniss?"I try to ask as calmly as possible.

"Am I a selfish person?" she asks. I jerk my head involuntarily up because I'm so shocked by her question. I look at her confused. _Katniss selfish? No way. _I've never met someone before who would willingly risk their own life to save someone else's. Someone who would risk it all to sneak into the woods to feed their family when they know getting caught would mean. Someone who would volunteer to take their sister's place at the reaping, knowing they were probably signing their own death certificate. Katniss may be a lot of things but selfish is definitely not one of them.

"No." I say and pause. "Why do you think you are?"

"Do you think it has been selfish of me that I have money but have not been giving it to the other families who are starving?" She looks at me with so much sadness in her eyes and I just want to run over and hold her until she stops thinking all these horrible things about herself. I'm sure I look shocked. _Where in the world was this coming from?_

"Well if you think about it really...no." I pause and look at her closely. "You never had money before the games, and you only have it now because you came out alive. If anything Katniss, it is selfish of other people to ask you to give it away." I make sure be looking her straight in the eye before asking my next question. "Who's asking you for it?" I say seriously.

Katniss lets out a deep sign before speaking next. Almost like she is relieved by my answer. I wonder if she was actually holding her breath while I was answering her. _Did she really think I was going to tell her she was a selfish person? _

"It's not that someone is asking for money...they're just saying how it's very selfish how I have enough to feed my family ten times over all while everyone in the seem can barely feed themselves." she looks down into her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "it's just that it never really occurred to me that I should maybe buy other people food and now that I was yelled at for not doing it I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with my money."

"Katniss, would you really be asking yourself this if you had no money?" my voice is calm.

"Well of course not..." she pauses.

"So why are you letting people get to you? My family was pretty well-off financially before I started getting money from the Capital for being victor and I never had people begging me for anything."

"Maybe it's because they were all terrified of your mother?" she questions. "I mean she is really intimidating and…well, a bitch." I laugh because it's funny to see how every time Katniss tries to rationalize something about my family in her head it always boils down to my mom being a bitch.

"Doubt it, but who knows" I say snickering a little, "and I still don't think that was ever the case anyways because I haven't had a single person ask me for a dime since I've been back." I walk over to her because I can tell she is really stressing out about this. I take her hands in mine. "Is this about Gale?" She jerks her head up and looks at me wide eyed. "I mean about his family? Is that why he wanted to talk to you so badly at the lake?" _Figures that asshole would try to start something. What in the world would give him the right to call her selfish?_

"Peeta," she says with a sigh and I know that I hit the nail on the head with my last question. "Should I help him? He said his brother is sick so I was leaning more to the 'yes' side, but then again, Gale hasn't been the nicest person towards me lately. What would you do if you were me?"

"Well if he is mean to you why should you?" I question. _Gale has been mean towards my Katniss? If she even wants to be 'my Katniss'. How dare he. He better not have laid one hand on her or so help me god I'll kill him! If I was her I'd dump his ass by reporting him to the peacekeepers and focus more on me. Wait...that's a little harsh. But it's Gale and she even said she didn't want to be around him earlier so would she really mind? Probably...you don't rat anyone out to the peacekeepers, even if they are acting like a jackass. _ "I can't make that decision for you Katniss, if you're having doubts about it then you should already know your answer." I tell her and she looks unhappy. "You can't always get a second opinion on something that only you can answer." _I didn't even know his little brother was sick. I thought I saw him out playing the other day? Was this some kind of trick?_

"I was hoping for an answer." she whispers pulling me back from my thoughts.

"Well I never really had a relationship with Gale and I don't really care for him, so I really have no idea what he is like. But you do Katniss." I say a little irritated. _Why does she want my opinion so bad? Does she want a "go ahead" or a "don't do it" from me? She made plenty of decisions before so why is now any different? _I mean I definitely love that she is being open with me but I honestly think I cannot give her the answer she wants. If I tell her to go and feed Gale's family she might get mad because she thinks I'm taking his side and if I tell her not to she will think I'm cold-hearted. I'm not a mind reader and damn was she making it difficult for me to figure out what I'm supposed to say. Unfortunately we both knew what the "right" thing to is—help Gale feed his family and sick brother. _If he really is sick at all. _That would be the noble choice._ If that happened, would he stop treating her like crap? Was this just a scheme to get her alone in his house? Who knows, I really don't want to find out though. _"Katniss, I wouldn't have the right answer." I simply said, "Sorry."

"So I should help him?" she says slowly.

"That is one hundred percent up to you sweetie." I say with a smile. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You make me happy." she whispers as she looks up at me again. Her gray eyes are so beautiful. I had never seen anyone with gray eyes before until her. She is definitely one of a kind. I lean in again and kiss her. Her lips are still just as soft and gentle against mine. I go to pull away and get a breath but she pulls me forward and kisses me even harder. I can't help but moan against her lips. I never want this to end. I open my mouth slightly and I feel her do the same. I decide not to hesitate when she is giving me this opportunity so I take advantage of it by sliding my tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Now she's the one moaning against my lips as she leans even closer pressing herself tightly against me.

I wrap my arms around her holding her as close as I can as our tongues wrestle with each other. I might be biased but I think she tastes sweeter than the cream cheese frosting we use on the cakes. Everything in this moment feels so good it's almost addicting. I want more but no matter how long I kiss I just can't seem to get enough. As we continue our kisses get more intense. She puts her left arm around my waist while her right hand keeps running trails up and down my back. I shiver at her touch and she smiles against my lips. I break the connection from her lips but continue to trail kisses down to her neck. She moans again, this time louder than before. "Peeta." I can feel the pressure building against my jeans. I drop both my hands to her waist and slide them slightly under her shirt as they come to rest on her pants line. "Peeta." she calls my name again and grabs my head away from the extra sensitive spot I found on collar bone. She pulls me up and slams her lips against mine forcefully. I hold her tightly as we kiss and I grasp her waist a little tighter and start to move my thumbs in small circles around her hip bones. She is so damn sexy right now. I can hear her breath quicken and it feels like my heart is about to burst out of my chest. Next thing I know my hands are off her waste as she grabs my shirt and pulls it over my head a little too forcefully breaking the kiss. "Sorry." she says out of breath.

"It's okay." I say, but really it's sooo much better than ok, it's my wildest fantasy coming to life. I kiss her again leaning into her more than before. She has been calling the shots up to now so it's my turn to take some control. I slowly move her onto her back and shift my weight until I'm right on top of her. I love the feeling of having her beneath me. I can feel the muscles in my arms tensing on either side of her as I hold myself up so I wouldn't crush her. I wonder if she can feel how hard I am right now. I feel her very soft, warm hands sliding up my bare back sending chills down my spine again. I decide it's not fair that she still has her shirt on but just as my arm starts to move to her shirt she snaps open her eyes.

"Wait." she mumbled and I sigh and pull myself back. I am still on top of her and I looked down at her confused. "I don't think I can do this." she says.

"Do what?" I asked her confused even more now.

"It's just a little fast don't you think?" she says and I push myself up into a sitting position. She sits back up instantly but instead of running for the door like I feared she stays seated next to me. "I mean...I just...um...well this is new to both of us...um...I'm sorry Peeta." she stutters out nervously. "I'm horrible." she whispers.

"What?" I say and she looks down. "Katniss don't say that."

"But it's true." she whispers. "Gale wants to control me and, well let's face it, I haven't been that great to you either."

"You're fine Katniss." _What does she think she was just doing? Because I consider that great!_

"No, no I'm not fine. Here I am with the sweetest guy, alone in his bedroom, making out on his bed and I tell him no." she says and looks up at me. "I mean, I walked in on you naked twice, or well, I saw you naked twice and here I am again being 'selfish' even though you have yet to see me naked. I mean come on, you think I'd have the decency to…oh I don't know, give you something back in return and all I'm doing is going on about Gale. Then I kiss you and it gets intense and I pull away, scared and..." I lean in and kiss her to cut her off from babbling. "and..." I kissed her harder more passionately until she has lost control of her thoughts.

I pull away slowly and smile at her. Her eyes are closed and she leans forward for more but I stop her and hold her back gently within arm's length. "Are you done rambling?" I ask and she nods still trying to lean closer to me but I hold her back still. "Now Katniss" I say with a smirk, "if you wanted to repay the favor and strip for me no one is stopping you from taking off your clothes." I can see her holding back a chuckle as her cheeks start to turn pink. She turns to face me with her beautiful gray eyes, with a grin hinting across her face she looks me up and down like she's sizing me up.

"See you'd like that though… so no." she says and pushes my arms away. I put my hand on my chest and sigh dramatically as though her words actually hurt to hear.

After a few moments of awkward laughter she looks back at me and says "There is one thing I would like though."

"Hm...and what would that be?" I ask.

"Would it be 'selfish' of me to ask you to hold me until I fell asleep?" I blink at her, my eyes were wide. _Did she just invite herself to stay the night?_ Before I can fully process what's happening she continues,"My mom never waits up for me and I'm always in the woods before she wakes up in the morning. I don't think she will even notice I'm gone tonight. That is, if I can stay of course?" she says with a look of desperation in her eyes.

"Sure." I said. "uh..no problem. I don't think anyone would mind," I tell her, but in my head I'm thinking, _Hell yeah they will mind! _But I know her staying here, in my bed, with me is totally worth whatever punishment my mom could dish out. I just have to make sure the coast is clear before she leaves in the morning and pray to god no one notices.

"Okay." she whispers and pulls my covers down so she can slide herself down into my bed…_my bed_. She holds the covers up for me to get in with a smile and I try to burn the way she is looking at me right now into my memory forever. I crawl up and slide myself in next to her making myself comfortable as she leans into me resting her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. We lay there for a few minutes and I can feel her breathing slow. I feel my eyes get tired and I start to drift to sleep when I hear her voice break through the silence.

"Peeta?" she whispers tilting her head up to look at me.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"Are you really this nice or is it just an act?" she asks sleepily.

"I am." I assure her and she closes her eyes as she falls fast asleep in my arms. I put my hand on hers and gently move my fingers up and down her arm. I hope my touch tells her how important she is to me and how I don't care if we didn't go any further tonight because just having her here next to me is more than I could ever hope for right now. I can't help but smile to myself knowing I will sleep well tonight with Katniss lying next to me. I close my eyes and let the sleep overcome me.

**A/N: Cut the chapter in half because it was long, don't worry you will get the other half soon, maybe a couple of days. So review like always and stay tuned for more…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Madge is OOC, this chapter is continuing PPOV too so you are not confused this is the other half of chapter six.

A very special thanks to my beta: Notagoodpenname you are so awesome you keep surprising me!

(**PPOV)**

Chapter 7

_What is that? _I woke up to a sharp pain. It was Katniss, she was pushing me and nudging me trying to get up and she got me right in the nuts. "MMMMM." I groaned in pain and tried to push myself up.

"Katniss"…*pant*… "what in the world"….*pant*…"are you doing?" I managed to get out trying to think of whatever I could to ease away the pain. And then I realized she was pulling at her shirt trying to get it off. "Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"My swimsuit is cutting off my circulation," she said as she kicked off her shorts. "I need to take it off. It hurts!" She pulled her long-sleeved shirt above her head leaving her in her swimsuit; it's hard to make it out in the dark. All I see is her slim body stand up. "Peeta can I borrow one of your shirts?" I climbed out of bed and I can hear her removing the swimsuit as I walk over to the light.

_Damn, I'm glad I only have to wear swim trunks. _"Sure, I'll get the lights."

"No!" she half yelled. "I don't want to wake anyone and I can see just fine. Please don't turn them on." her voice was filed with desperation.

"Why can't I turn on the lights Katniss?" I said and stopped right next to the switch.

"Because I'm in the middle of your room naked, that's why I want them off." she said angrily.

"So if my hand were to… oh I don't know, accidentally hit the switch turning the light on then what." I teased.

"Well then I just might have to accidentally hit you in the face."

"Hey I'm only saying all is fair since you've already seen me naked twice and I have yet to see you once." I said in a sad voice hoping to win. "Besides remember you even said..."

"Peeta," she said cutting me off. "All I want to do is fall back asleep so will you please just throw me a shirt and join me back in bed?"

"Why should I? Katniss Everdeen does not play nice with others so why should I be nice in return?" I was smiling but I knew she couldn't see it.

I can tell by her tone of voice she is getting agitated when she says "If I say I'll promise to strip in the morning will you stop?"

_HOLY SHIT…what the hell just happened. Is she serious? Play it cool Mellark. _

"Uh okay...sure in the morning" I said in my most normal _you just kicked me in the balls and now you're making me hard talking about stripping for me in a few hours _voice and tried to make my way out over to my closet.

Ouch!" I ran my foot right into the corner of my desk. "I'm okay." I said now using my_ damn that hurts _voice. I hopped the rest of the way and opened the door. Not really being able to see what was what I just grabbed a random shirt and threw it at her. "Here." I said.

"Thanks." she said and even though she was in the middle of the room I could still make out what she was doing. She slid the shirt over her head and let it fall the rest of the way down. "So, back to bed?" she motioned and walked over to lay down.

I looked over at the clock next to my bed which was glowing in bright green numbers reading _4:28am._ I sighed. "Well since I'm normally up around this time anyways I think I'll pass."

"But Peeta," she said and looked at the clock. "It's still early, I want to go back to sleep."

She's right. I probably could at least lay next to her for a bit before work but for some reason seeing her there in my bed, wearing my shirt made me realize just how much things have changed between us in the last few days. I need to get out of here and sort everything out in my head so don't do anything stupid. "Fine sleep with yourself." I said a little too harsh._ …something stupid like that. _

"Peeta." She said confused. "I don't understand. What did I do?"

_Oh God, now I really need to get out of here. The last thing I want is to make Katniss think I'm mad at her._ "Nothing, you're fine. I didn't mean to sound so mean just now. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts and not thinking. I'm just awake and I need some fresh air."

"Is this because I wouldn't let you see me naked?" her voice was soft.

I sighed. "I just want to go for a walk, if you'd like you can go back to sleep and I'll wake you up at a more suitable time. Sound good?"

"Can't I go with you?"

"I thought you were tired Katniss?" I said and turned the lights on now that I knew she was fully covered. I picked up my shirt off the floor and put it on. I looked at her and she looked really tired and a little sad. Her hair was messy and she looked so sexy in my shirt, and only my shirt.

"I am but if you want the company I'd be more than happy to join you." she said and yawned.

I smiled at her. "Get some rest. I'll be back before you wake back up." I reached in my dresser for my jeans and pulled out the first pair and put them on followed by my shoes.

"Alright." she said and snuggled down in my covers. "Night." she mumbled and sighed.

I walked over and place a kiss on her forehead so she knows I'm not mad at her. "Good night Katniss." I whispered and turned the lights off. "Sweet dreams." I opened my bedroom door quietly and stepped into the hallway and closed my door gently. The house is completely dark—that means I'm the first one up. _Thank God._ I walked over to the stairs and shuffled down them a little too loudly but I didn't care. I jumped off of the second to last stair and hit the ground with a thud. I love skipping the last stair, it drives mother crazy. I opened the front door and stepped outside into the fresh, crisp air. The sun will be rising soon but for now it's still dark, but not pitch black dark so I can see enough to make my way through town. There are only a few people awake at this hour which is nice if you really want to be alone and clear your thoughts. I walked over to the well in the middle of town and sat down next to it.

_Boy oh boy I have no idea what I am doing. I never thought in my wildest dreams that Katniss would want me back. I mean yes she kissed me in the games but I just thought that was because she was going along with the act like Haymitch told her to. But here in reality, she really likes me and for all I know I could just be screwing it all up. I've never had a girl before so I don't really know the first thing about what to do. Usually when my brothers talk about their love lives I space out and ignore them because I knew if I did listen it would just make me sad that I didn't have anyone, and by anyone I mean Katniss. Yes since I've been back I have had many girls talk with me and invite me to places but I never really cared for them. I only went because my mother told me it would be really rude if I didn't say yes. Sometimes I wish she would just fall in a ditch and never come back. She never lets me do what I want to or see the people I want. It's usually the wealthier families in this District or the girls who do everything right. Let's just say Katniss was never on her good list. Even though she made the effort after she realized Katniss was a rich victor like me, Katniss made sure at dinner that mom would never like her. I wonder if mom even knows that she came over last night and is still there in my bed sleeping? Who am I kidding, of course not._

_I always thought that when you wanted to be with someone and they wanted you back in the same way that your families would arrange some kind of marriage and tell you good luck on your new family? Maybe I'm not doing this right? That or I'm just completely clueless. I mean I do know all about sex, no thanks to Rye and his vividly detailed explanations, I just never thought I'd want to have it as much as I do now. With my luck she will pick a guy who knows more about what to do and I'll be left standing alone in the shadows._

_When I'm with her everything does go away, all the pain, all the nightmares, all the bad days with my mom...it's like I'm a whole new person. I still have the same feelings and I care about people and well, I still love baking and cooking, but I love spending my time with Katniss more. Every day I get to learn something new about her and her trust with me seems to become greater. I love that she feels like she can talk openly with me. That's the best part. I let my emotions show now more than ever so it's not like she'd have to guess if I still loved her. What scares me the most is the thought of losing her and never being able to get her back. Or doing something that will drive her away. My constant nagging of wanting to see her naked aggravated her and I made her sad. I was trying to be funny but now I realize that was a stupid thing to joke about. The one thing I never want to do is make my Katniss sad. What if she wakes up when I get back and decides she doesn't want me anymore. That last night was just something she wanted to try to see how far I'd go or to see if I was easy? _

"Hey Peeta, mind if I join you?" Madge's voice called, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh uh sure," I said with a smile and she grinned back at me. "What's up?" _I'm usually not her first hello in the morning._

"I saw you with Katniss the other day. So are you two an item now?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"Um I'm not sure exactly, why?" I asked confused on why she wanted to know. _And why is she up so early?_

"Well I know you both went through a lot with each other and well you two look really cute together too." she said and looked a little weird.

"What are you trying to get at Madge?" I asked narrowing my eyes. She smiled back and I think she's about to congratulate me and Katniss for getting together since I know her and Katniss are friends. _Well they eat lunch together at school so I guess that makes them friends._

"Well as you know my father is the Mayor and well he only wants what is best for me." she started and I was starting to realize this was not the beginning of a congratulations on finally getting Katniss speech. I didn't know what she was going to say next but I have already decided I didn't like where this was going. "And you know that what every girl's father wants is to make his daughter the happiest ever."

"Okay?" I said slowly. "That's great Madge?" _What the hell was she talking about? Is her dad going to buy her a pony or something? Isn't that what girls like…well if someone gave Katniss a pony she would probably shoot it through the eye and sell it to Greasy Sue to make soup with…but yeah, that would still make her pretty darn happy so I'm just going to assume Madge wants a pony. _

"Well and since you and Katniss are not an item..."

_Dear Lord when is she going to mention the pony!_ "I never said we weren't, I just said I wasn't sure." I said cutting her off.

"Well if you and Katniss are not an item, my father is going to arrange a marriage between us." She said with a beaming smile across her face. "Isn't that great?"

_s…h….i…t…_

"Excuse me?" I shoot out. "He's going to what?"

"Well I'll have till the end of the week to let him know if you're already taken or not and well, if you're still on the market," she paused and smiled again. "Then he will set up the marriage with your parents." _You have got to be fucking kidding me! _

"Well I can tell you I am with Katniss." I said with the most serious look on my face. _Hell, I'd tell her I was with Greasy Sue right now to get this horrible idea out of her head!_

"Well I'll have to hear that from your parents and Katniss to confirm because if they say it's not true I get to have you." I looked at her shocked. _HAVE ME!_ _I really did not like what she was saying…obviously. I mean, I know arraigned marriages happen sometimes with the more wealthy kids, but I never had to worry about that before since I was just a baker's son. Did she really expect me to be happy about this? Katniss is going to flip her shit when she finds out what Madge is doing. Even if she didn't want us to be officially boyfriend and girlfriend I can say with almost 100% certainty that she does NOT want me getting married to her lunchroom buddy. _

"Madge I thought you were all over what's his face?"

"Oh I was but when you came back alive I changed my mind and well, I picked you." she winked at me and giggled. _Damn, I wish she had picked the pony. Hell I'll buy her one if it will get her off my back! It's not even 5:00am and this day is turning out to be a total shit-show_

"Why?" I asked. Why would she pick me?

"Well why not cutie?" she giggled again.

_Ok, this conversation has to end. _"I have to go." I said and stood up walking away from her as fast as I could.

"Let me know okay Peeta!" she yelled behind me, I did not look back at her. _Who did she think she was? Who gave her the right to tell me her father was going to marry me off to her. Like she has that choice? No way in hell! I have to wake Katniss up!_

I ran the rest of the way home and opened the front door. _Only a few lights on, not bad that means most are still asleep. _

"You're up early." Wheat said from the couch with a hot cup in his hand, you could literally see the steam coming out of it all the way over here.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." I mumbled.

"Oh I bet," he grinned. "I mean with Katniss over and everything I wouldn't have done much sleeping either if you know what I mean." he said raising his eyebrows at the end. _I hope he doesn't know she's still here. I'd never hear the end of it._

"Shut up." I said and his eyes widened.

"Hey, hey, hey now I was only joking with you bro." he said and set his cup down on the table. "What's wrong?"

I walked over and plopped down next to him and sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing or even what to do."

"Ahh." he said and smiled. "Sexual stuff?" he asked.

"What?" _Of course he would immediately think that. _"No not sexual stuff...well maybe but no."

"Okay so what's on your mind then?" he asked.

"I thought arranged marriages only worked if it was the guy who wanted to marry the girl not the other way around." I said and sighed.

"Well usually that's how it works. I mean a girl can ask but it's almost always up to the guy." he said and picked up his cup again. "Why do you ask? Is Katniss trying to force you to marry her already?" He laughs, and if I wasn't still so upset I would probably laugh too. The idea of Katniss actively trying to get married is ridiculous.

"Madge said that her father is going to arrange a marriage if I'm not taken within a week. He has no right." I said frustrated.

He took a sip of his tea and set the cup back down. "Well I wouldn't be too worried bro, I mean you do have Katniss upstairs and you like her don't you?" he asked. _Shit, he knows she's upstairs still. I hope no one else knows. _

"You know I do." I said quietly.

"Then why are you so worried?" he asked and crossed his arms. "It's not like she's going anywhere."

"I know that. It's just that the Mayor is going to have a talk with Mom and Dad and well, we both know mom would rather have me with Madge than Katniss any day."

"Don't worry too much about it. Katniss has no intentions for any other guy that I know of. I'll ask her when she wakes up." he said and smiled at me. "Relax Peeta, you're freaking out for no apparent reason."

"I sure hope so." I whispered. "I really do."

"It'll all work out Peeta, you and Katniss are meant for each other." he assured me. "And well, if I have to give you two a push in the right direction I will." he smiled. "Like I did last night."

My eyes widened. "You told her to go up to my room last night when you knew I'd be naked!" I half yelled and he laughed.

"Wow you catch on fast." he stood up grabbing his cup. "Oh and your welcome." with that he left me on the couch, alone, with all of my thoughts…and I had a lot of thoughts

**A/N: Aw poor Peeta. I hoped you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think! Don't worry Peeta will see the bruises in the next chapter! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, I love reading them. As promised Peeta sees the bruises in this chapter. I hope you enjoy! **Please see Authors Note at the bottom**. Like always I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

A special thanks to my beta: notagoodpenname you are awesome.

Chapter Eight

(**KPOV)**

I rolled over and stretched making a mmmm sound. I opened my eyes slowly letting my eyes adjust to the sun that was rising in the sky outside. I turned my head to the table next to Peeta's bed to see the time, _5:59 am. Hmm six o'clock isn't bad. That's a lot more sleep than yesterday. My mom probably even had a good night's sleep too since she didn't have to wake up to me screaming and Prim crying because of my night terrors. I hope she didn't worry about where I was last night. Usually I'm still in bed when she gets up now since I haven't really been hunting that much lately. Maybe she will just assume that's where I am? That I decided to go hunting again for the first time in what has felt like forever. _

I sighed and sat up slowly in his bed. The blankets were half off the bed and half on me. _Must have tossed and turned._ I rubbed the sleepy stuff from my eyes and glanced down at my arms. They didn't look any better. Still had that nasty purple bruising of a handprint on them. Guy sized._ How did Peeta miss that last night? He had to have seen something in the dark?_ _Really like anyone could see that in the dark? I have got to be crazy. Yes. That is it..._

_I guess I could always put my clothes back on without the swimsuit? Yeah that's right I'll put on my black long-sleeved shirt, with no bra, and shorts and walk downstairs. Yeah because I would just love to see the look of disgust on Mrs. Mellarks face this early. _Besides, if Wheat or Rye walked in and saw me wearing nothing but Peeta's T-shirts I would die of embarrassment. _Still if I stay in his shirt I have no bra either, but at least his is baggy unlike mine which is tight. Maybe I can just sneak out, go home, change and then come right back? Yeah right? It's 6 am. Mrs. Mellark has to be awake by now or at least Mr. Mellark and I definitely do not want to run into him braless. That would be very embarrassing. _

I groaned hating that I was screwed either way. I pulled the covers the rest of the way off and got out of Peeta's bed. I took his baggy shirt of and grabbed mine putting it on fast. _No underwear. I can live with that till I get home. _I picked my shorts up and put them on then reached for Peeta's shirt and put it on over my clothes. _Ha now it looks like I have nothing on underneath except for the fact that you can see my black sleeves. At least this way you can't tell I'm not wearing a bra and I most definitely did not want to put my suit back on. _I tucked the front of his shirt into my shorts to make them more visible and put my shoes on.

I guess Mr. "I'll wake you up when I get back" got lost on his walk. I hope he's okay. _Maybe I pissed him off last night when I told him I didn't want the lights on? That or he was upset because I stopped us from having sex? I had to stop him though because if I didn't then I wouldn't have been able to stop us later. It's not like I didn't want to have sex it's just that I'm afraid that if we do he won't want me anymore. I know that's crazy. I guess I'm mostly afraid because I have no clue what to do when it comes to sex. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do to him, or for him? Oh who knows? Is that why he wanted me to stay in bed when he went for his walk? To get away from me? I'm smothering him aren't I and he hates that? So to get him to not hate me I should back off and give him space? Yeah that's what I'll do. But should I sleep with him? I know I owe him a free showing of me naked so I guess I'll do that before I ignore him so he doesn't think that that's why I'm ditching him. Or should I wait and make him suffer some more? I mean a few more days won't hurt would it? Ugh why does he have to have two brothers why couldn't he of had a sister instead so I would have a girl to talk to? Madge is a girl! I bet she'll know what I should do and how to continue my relationship with him? It's still really confusing and new to me so I'm sure she would be just dying to get all the details. That and she has had a few guys of her own so she has to know a thing or two at least. Yes that's it. I'll get advice from her. _I need to go find Madge!

I walked over to his bedroom door and opened it slowly in case his brothers or parents were upstairs still. The sun was shining through the windows warming up the house. I smiled and headed down the stairs. I looked around and didn't see anyone in the kitchen so I continued towards the door but stopped dead in my tracks before I opened it. _There he was! _Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peeta sitting on the couch in the living room with his face in his hands slouched over. _Something's wrong. _I turned towards him slowly and just watched him. He didn't even notice I was present in the room. _That was about to change._

"Peeta?" I called out. "I was wondering what had happened to you." I half lied. _I wanted to get out of here badly but I couldn't leave him like this. Something was bothering him and I needed to find out what. I hope it's not me. _"Are you alright? You never came back upstairs to wake me." I said a little glumly. He didn't look up at me. He didn't even move, not even a flinch. _Wow really now? He can't even look at me when I'm talking to him? This must be bad—like really, really bad. _"Peeta?" I called out a little louder. Still nothing. I sighed loudly, getting agitated now._ Is he even alive? _"You know it is not polite to ignore someone when they're talking to you?" he still didn't move. _SERIOUSLY? Did I need to poke him with a stick or something? What is his problem? _"Seriously!" I half yelled. "What did I do to make you not even want to look at me?" he lifted his head slowly and looked up at me, his eyes were full of sadness and I immediately felt bad for raising my voice to him. "Did I upset you last night?" I whispered.

He shook his head no and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you." his voice was quiet and depressed. "I thought you would have slept later." he looked back down at the floor.

"Peeta, what is wrong?" I asked again and all I got was a shrug. _Is he going to be like this all day? _"A shrug is all I get now? That's kind of rude." I half teased and half mocked and he chuckled a little. _There's a glimmer of the Peeta I know._ I walked over to him and sat down on the couch. "Peeta please talk to me." I said and sighed. He looked down at his feet again and sighed. _Why won't he talk to me? This is starting to really annoy me. This is so unlike him, if anything he is acting like me. _"Please don't shut me out Peeta." I said and put my hand on his. At that he finally sat up straight and looked at me.

"What are you wearing?" he asked trying to hold back laughter. "You couldn't just wear my shirt? You had to put your clothes on underneath? Katniss it looks like you let a five-year-old help dress you."

He was smiling at me. _God I love it when he smiles. So maybe he's not so mad at me after all since I can still get him to smile? Well if he isn't mad at me then I guess I can still tease him a bit. _

"You know what Peeta, you don't have to be so mean." I said and stood up.

He looked shocked and immediately tried to backtrack. "I was only saying...I mean, it's kind of true though Katniss" he said. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to make my face look as serious as I could so he wouldn't catch on.

"Come on Katniss don't be like that." he said and stood up.

"No. I guess since I look so ridiculous I will just go home and change." I was trying so hard to keep a serious face but it was hard to keep my internal laughter contained.

"Alright, I'll walk you home then." he said with a laugh. _Ok, he's caught on to my teasing_

"I think I can walk myself home thank you." I said and he shrugged.

"I'll follow you then." he said and we just stared at each other for a while before I walked out of his living room. I walked out the back door with Peeta following me very closely. _Taking the back way home is less noticeable which will make my walk home faster since no one will stop me on the street to talk. That and no one would see me in his shirt. _I ran to my back door and went in. I held the door open for Peeta who took what felt like forever to get inside. I called out my mom and Prim's name but got no response. I guess Prim is helping mom with her patients today. I guess Peeta realized my house was empty too because he followed me up to my bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"I'm going to shower really quickif that's alright?" I said and he smiled.

"Was that an invitation?" he teased and my face became hot so he continued talking, "I'm only joking...for now." he winked at me. "I'll be here waiting." he said and plopped down on my bed.

"Okay...I'll be back soon." I said awkwardly and walked out and over to the bathroom. _Oh god I would love for him to join me in the shower but as much as I would love it I knew I couldn't. At least not with these bruises on my arms. _

I took my clothes off and turned the water on and got in it. I took the quickest shower I could knowing Peeta was lying down on my bed. I turned the water off and reached for a towel. Once I was all dried off I stepped out of the shower and towel dried my hair so it wasn't dripping wet. I walked over to the cabinet and opened it. _Thank god my mom likes to put fresh clean undergarments in here. _I put my bra on followed by my underwear and started to braid my hair.

I heard a slight knock on my bathroom door but I was too busy trying to put my hair back to really care. Little did I know that the person would open the door and come in anyways. "Hey!" I yelled and snatched the towel from my head to try to cover myself. I was standing practically naked with just my bra and underwear on under a navy blue towel in front of Peeta. _If we are going to continue seeing each other we are really going to have to learn how to knock better. This is getting ridiculous._ "Did you know there's a thing called knocking?" I half yelled.

"Well I did knock." he said with a smile and leaned against the door frame. "I just thought I'd let myself in in case you were busy or in the shower still or something."

"Well I am busy." I said keeping the towel up as best as I could. "Do you mind?"

"No not really..." he said and he trailed off and looked at me. I was about to ask why he even wanted in the bathroom in the first place but I froze when I saw his expression change. I could tell instantly when his smirk turned to a scowl that he saw the bruises. "Katniss what happened to your arms?" he asked and walked closer to me.

"Nothing." I said and immediately dropped my arms and put them behind my back letting the towel fall to the floor, and leaving me standing in front of him in nothing but my bra and underwear. _Oh my god how did I forget about them? I made it so he could see the bruises so easily what in the world was I thinking? I should have just left myself exposed in front of him so he'd be shocked by my body and not by my bruises. I am such an idiot. _"Peeta, I umm, I think you're just imagining things. Now can I finish getting dressed in private?" I said in a very non-convincing voice and took a couple of steps back. He took several steps forward closing the space between us until I had nowhere to move. I was up against the wall and he was right in front of me, I had nowhere to run to and nowhere to hide. He reached around me and grabbed my arm. As much as I tried to fight him he was stronger and he pulled my arm in front of me so he could get a better look. "Peeta it's nothing. I fell." I lied trying to get him to stop staring at my arm.

"Katniss what happened?" he asked and reached for my other arm. "Is this...is this someone's hands?" he looked confused.

"No it's not! Now can you please let me go?" I asked and tried to yank my arms away from him. "Peeta..."

"Katniss whose hands are these?" He said in an angry and demanding tone. _God this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. He is going to flip and probably kill Gale. _

"Seriously Peeta..."

"No, seriously Katniss, who did this?" he half yelled at me. _The bruises looked bad yes but I didn't realize how bad they actually looked until someone else was looking at them. _"Katniss who did this?" he asked again. "Katniss when did this even happen?" I couldn't get any words out. It was like my voice had left my body. All I could do was shake my head no while the tears started running down my face. I looked down for a split second not wanting to let Peeta see me cry. I realized immediately it was pointless and when I looked back up his expression had softened somewhat. "Katniss." his voice was so soft and sad. He let my arms go and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. Feeling him embrace me like that, full of concern and caring, I realized it was the complete opposite of the way Gale held me and I didn't even try to control my emotions any more. I started sobbing like crazy and I could feel my whole body shaking against his.

"Shhh..." he whispered. "It's going to be okay, just tell me what happened alright?" I was shaking my head no and he felt it against his neck. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk while crying so I wasn't even going to bother. "Let's sit down alright?" he said and I shook my head in agreement. He carefully led me out of the bathroom and into my room. Once we were inside my bedroom he shut the door and walked me over to my bed. I sat down immediately on my bed because I knew I wouldn't be able to stand much longer before my knees gave out.

_This cannot be happening. If Peeta gets anything out of me who knows what will even happen. Once I tell him I was in the woods he will automatically know it was Gale because he's the only other person in this district that goes out there besides me. I don't want anything bad to happen to Gale let alone Peeta. But I know as soon as I say Gale's name or mention anything about the woods he will flip and run out of my house and go straight for him..._

"I can't..." I managed to get out before the words caused more tears to stream down my face. "I'm sorry Peeta..."

He crouched down in front of me and took my hands in his. He half smiled at me in an attempt to be comforting but I knew from looking at his eyes, which were full of distress, that he was a wreck. "It's alright Katniss," he said quietly to me. "I'll make sure they never hurt you again. You have nothing to worry about honey. Just please tell me who did this?"

"I can't..." I said and tried to control my sobbing. My breathing was fast and uneven. "Peeta please..."

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked. "It looks pretty recent..." he trailed off.

"Uh...maybe...two days ago." I mumbled trying to steady my breathing.

"And that's why you didn't want to go to the pond the other day?" He asked and I nodded my head yes. "And why you freaked out in the morning when I wanted to turn the lights on?"

"No." I whispered and looked down. "I was just afraid of being naked in front of you."

"Katniss," he said and smiled. "You have nothing to be afraid of. You're beautiful." he shifted his body and lifted his arm up to my chin and tilted my head up a little till our eyes met. "Besides here we are and you are in nothing but a bra and your underwear." His smile got bigger and his cheeks were slightly pink. His stare moved back to my arms and his tone grew serious again. "So this happened two days ago?" he questioned and I nodded my head. "Two days ago was the day we came over for dinner." I nodded again and shivered. Peeta stood up and grabbed the blanket from my bed and pulled it down my bed and over my body, wrapping it, and his arms, around me tightly as he sat down next to me. "Did this happen before the dinner or after?" his voice was quiet but very serious. 

"Peeta I don't..."

"You don't remember?" he asked cutting me off.

"No!" I half yelled at him. "I don't want to talk about this okay Peeta." I stood up throwing the blanket off of me and walked over to my closet. "Why should I be open and honest with you when you can't even be honest with me? I mean come on Peeta why should I tell you what happened? Why?" I was yelling at him now and I really wish it didn't have to come to this. "You wouldn't tell me what was all over your mind this morning so why should I tell you the one thing that's keeping you from going off and hurting someone!"

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and put them on followed by a bright purple long-sleeved shirt. _Not really my style I know but my mom insists on me dressing better since I can afford it. She wants me to look more girlie now to attract guys. Whatever, why the hell am I even considering my outfit right now._

"Think about it Peeta it's not right to get me to be open with you when you won't even communicate back with me, all I get is dead silence from you." I grabbed my socks and black flat tennis shoes and put them on. "Listen I hate this anger between us I really do. Me yelling at you isn't nice and I'm sorry for that Peeta, but you have to understand I can take care of myself, alright? I don't need you trying to start a fight over something that happened two nights ago."

"Nights?" he said while raising his eyebrows a little.

_Shit, I can't slip up like that again._

"Peeta I'm serious, you have to promise me you won't try to hurt anyone for this." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But that would mean it happened after dinner when you took off with your bow and well we all knew where you were going and..." he stopped talking and his eyes got wide and his face became bright red. "The only other person who's stupid enough to go in the woods in Gale!" Anger was very noticeable in his voice. "It was Gale wasn't it? That's why you want me to promise you to not attack anyone?" I didn't respond I just stood there like an idiot, my mouth wide open and no sounds coming out of it. "I'm right aren't I?" If he wasn't already pissed off he sure was now. "Katniss why are you defining him? He hurt you, attacked you and what you just want me to look the other way?"

"I took care of it Peeta!" I screamed. "I CAN take care of myself. I'm not a helpless little girl!"

"If I remember correctly you were scared to even be in the same room with him." he half yelled. He was pissed.

"I need some space Peeta, I have to go..." I said and started to walk towards my door.

"If he hurt you once Katniss how do you know he won't do it again?" he said with a calmer voice. "Let me guess he gave you some crap about never doing it again and how he was angry?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to look at him. "Katniss if I were you I'd just forget about him, he's only going to hurt you again when you don't give him what he wants. Trust me I hear things."

"How about I worry about my own safety and who I do or do not wish to see?" I said in a harsh voice. I had no idea what he was thinking right now. His face showed a mixture of sadness, confusion, and anger. _I couldn't stay here, not now. Not while I'm pissed off and upset._ "I'll see you later okay? Maybe then you might feel like talking to me in a more civil manner?"

With that I opened my bedroom door and walked down the stairs and out the door. I didn't turn my head once to see if he followed me out or not. I started to run when I got outside and kept running until I ended up on the school grounds. _Madge! Oh my god there she was planting flowers. Seriously? Could she for once act like she's not the Mayor's daughter and do less charity work? _"Hey Madge." I called out as I walked up to her, trying to catch my breath. _Just the person I wanted to talk to._

"Oh hello Katniss." she said with a smile. "Are you doing any better?" she asked. "The last time I saw you, you seemed like you were in a hurry and well you were running from the woods."

"Oh..." I said and paused. That. _Of course she remembers that. Me running from the woods frantic. _"Yeah I'm good, and yourself?" I needed to try and act normal.

"Oh never better." she said and her face lit up. "Actually I'm wonderful."

"That's great Madge." I said. _Of course she is. When isn't Madge wonderful? I mean the girl practically gets anything she wants it's ridiculous. _"I was actually hoping to talk to you about something if that's okay?" I said nervously and sat down next to her in the grass.

"Sure what about?" she asked and grabbed a pot of flowers.

"Well considering you have more experience than I do in this kind of thing I actually wanted some advice." I said and took a deep breath in. I looked at the ground because never in my life did I think I would be talking to Madge about this. "It's about boys." I said slowly and she squealed.

"YES!" she half yelled. "Yes finally, oh I was SO hoping for this day to come." She was literally beaming right now. It was kind of scary. "So who's the lucky guy? Gale? Oh my god you and Gale? It's Gale right? I mean you two are always with each other...I can't believe I didn't see this coming." she trailed off for a moment. "So what are you hoping to do with him that you want someone like me who has, what's the word you used...oh yeah 'experience'." she giggled a little.

_Oh my god..._

"Actually no...it's not Gale." I said slowly.

"If it's not Gale then who is it?" She questioned me curiously. "Oh." she said and smiled. "You got a thing for Wheat?"

"What?" I said shocked. "Wheat? Are you serious? No!"

"Oh come on Katniss don't be shy around me." She said grinning. "Even if he's taken you've got a shot." she winked at me. _You have got to be kidding me! _"Any guy would be stupid to turn you down. You are after all 'The Girl Who Was On Fire'." she said teasingly. "So you're into older me-"

"It's Peeta." I said cutting her off. "I have no romantic feelings whatsoever for Wheat. It's Peeta, always has been." I said and her smile dropped.

She cleared her throat and said, "Really? You and Peeta? You and Peeta Mellark?" she asked and I nodded my head and smiled. "You and Peeta Mellark, the Baker's son?" I nodded my head again, my cheeks burning and looked at her for a moment.

I had to explain. "I mean have you ever had the feeling when you're with someone where you just know that you're supposed to be with them?" I asked her. "I mean every time I'm with him, I get this tingly feeling inside and I get all dizzy and flustered, like I have a million butterflies in my stomach. It's like when I'm with him nothing else matters...like everything that has ever occurred in the past all happened because it led us together." She didn't look happy but now that I was finally talking out loud about how I felt I couldn't stop. "I mean even when he kisses me…I feel like I could die, but in a good way, and I never want the moment to stop. And I hate that he feels so protective over me but at the same time I love it." I paused for a moment and took another deep breath. "Have you ever had that feeling before with one of your guys?" I couldn't help but ask. I was excited and nervous and anxious. This felt different.

"Oh...um...sometimes...yeah." she said and smiled back at me. "So I kind of have to ask...what is it you want advice on?"

"Well when things get, or well, become heated I kind of...have no idea...on what to do." I said slowly and her eyes widened.

"You mean sexually?" she asked. "As in you and Peeta sexual...?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah...I know the basics on what goes where but not really on how to…" my voice drops three octaves lower even though no one is even within earshot, "you know…" I said wiggling my eyebrows like an idiot, "when it's happening." My cheeks were burning hot now. _Oh god I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation with Madge. I'm freaking out! My hands are literally shaking..._

"Well just do what I do." She said and smiled. "Let the guy lead and well, you know, do it all." She looked happy again. "He'll know everything and make your life simple."

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Without a doubt." She grinned even bigger. "I wouldn't let you down now would I Katniss?" she asked and I shook my head no. "Oh and don't rush into anything if he's like pressuring you to do it you know, you want it to be special and romantic."

"Um okay." I said and gave her an awkward smile.

"Because once it's gone it's gone and there is no getting it back." She said and picked up a flower plant and stuck it right in the ground burying it fast. "Just be sure you really want it to be Peeta and well not someone else, like Gale for starters..."

"Okay..." I said and was cut off.

"Katniss Everdeen, how have you been?" Mr. Undersee said cheerfully. _What is he doing here? I hope he didn't just hear that conversation with Madge!_ "I was hoping I'd run into you eventually," he said little too cheerfully..._weird. _"Walk with me?" he asked.

"Oh I um..." I said and looked at Madge who was gazing off into the ground. "I um..." I said and stood up.

"Please?" he asked cutting me off. "It won't take long." he smiled at me. "Oh come on, I haven't seen you since your return to District 12."

"Sure I guess, alright." I said and forced a smile, he smiled back.

"So I take it you've been down to the Victors Village, or well should I say pond or lake, whichever you kids call it?" he asked and I nodded my head yes. "Scary thing really it's a good thing no one got hurt or killed. The down power lines and debris were everywhere. Took the peacekeepers a week to get everything out of there, it was pretty dangerous with the water filling up fast. I'm surprised the water hasn't destroyed the whole District but I guess it's to the point that it won't flow any higher. Was a real sight to see." He paused and looked at me. "You know it was a good thing that Haymitch wasn't there otherwise he'd probably be dead. It happened that night you and Peeta were in that cave. I think that's when I knew you two would both make it out alive. It scared me half to death, sounded like a huge explosion or a really bad earthquake."

"Yeah I've heard just a little bit about it." I told him and he nodded his head.

"Well of course as I've expected. So I actually wanted to talk to you about something if that's alright?" he asked and took a seat on the bench.

"Um alright." I said and sat down on the bench next to him. "What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Well you know how well Madge almost always gets what she wants right?" he asked and I looked confused. "Anyways I was actually wondering about your friend Peeta Mellark."

"What about Peeta?" I asked him a little worried. _What does he want with Peeta? And what does Madge have to do with anything? She gets what she wants always so why does he want to know about him? This makes no sense._

"I was wondering if he was seeing anybody."

"Um aren't you happily married?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes of course I am honey. This isn't for me." He said and laughed even harder.

"Oh." I said and paused.

"Is he with anyone? Do you know of or have you not seen him since the games?" he asked as his laughter subsided.

"Um..." I said and paused. _Well he's with me. Or I think he's with me? It seemed like he was with me last night when he was kissing me. But it didn't really seem like he was with me this morning when he wouldn't even talk to me. Although what kind of guy overreacts to bruises if he is not into them? A nice guy that's who. UGH! I want to be with Peeta and I think he wants me it's just really hard to tell at times... Wait a minute. Why does the Mayor want to know if he is single or not? No! She couldn't possibly...Madge? Her and Peeta? What the fuck? She hates him! How could she look me in the eyes and not tell me she wanted PEETA! Is that why she was hoping it would be Gale or Wheat for that matter? Of course anyone but Peeta...Peeta Mellark...Peeta Mellark the Baker's son. Oh I am such an idiot!_

"Katniss?" He called my name pulling me back from my thoughts.

"He's been seeing me." I said hoping that wasn't a lie. "Why?"

"His family can confirm that?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Why?" I said slowly.

"Well Madge was wanting to marry Peeta and if he is already taken I cannot go through with this." he told me. _That SLUT! _"That is why I was asking you because if our two tributes are really in love with each other then I will not interfere with that. I will simply tell my daughter to find someone else." _Like hell she's getting Peeta! She will never ever have him!_

"Yeah um...Peeta and I are together." I assured him. "I have to go." I said and stood up. "Sorry to be so abrupt but I do have to get going."

He smiled at me. "Not a problem Katniss." he said and stood up next to me. "Don't be a stranger, Madge has been asking about you. She said she saw you the other day but only for a moment. "I forced another smile and nodded my head. "Well I won't keep you any longer sweetheart, go have fun."

I looked at him for a moment before turning and walking away. _WHAT THE FUCK! Madge has never and I do mean NEVER been interested in Peeta so why does she want him now? Wait...was this why he was upset this morning? Is this what he was keeping from me? Peeta...I hope he didn't tell her yes..._

_Peeta..._

I walked as fast as I could to the bakery and went right inside, walking past Mrs. Mellark and straight over to Rye and Wheat. "Where is Peeta?" I said very fast. "I really need to talk to him!" I half yelled, scared he told Madge yes. "Please."

"He went for a walk." Rye said and eyed me weird. "You okay Katniss?"

"No." I said and pushed off the counter. "No I am not okay. I need Peeta...I mean...I have to talk to him now." I said confused not thinking right. "I have to go." I said and turned around towards the door.

"I think he said something about Gale when he left." Wheat said and I stopped dead in my tracks. _Gale and Peeta...together...bruises on my arms...Oh my god...FUCK! _I pushed the door open and took off like a bat out of hell.

**A/N:** Ahhh I know I'm terrible. Let me know what you think. I wonder what's going on with Peeta and Gale. Review as always and you'll find out faster.

***GALE** **LOVERS***- he will be somewhat nice soon.

Next chapter will be in PPOV? yes or stick with Katniss? Let me know.

**Alright since I keep getting people telling me about my spelling and since my beta isn't noticing it either I am looking for one more person to help me out. If interested please PM me please!**


End file.
